


Une vie avec Heero

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: During the War, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, shifting pov
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-30
Updated: 2002-09-20
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Série de ficlettes qui développent petit à petit la relation de Heero et Duo pendant la guerre.





	1. Mes nuits avec Heero

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net entre avril 2002 et octobre 2002.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

Je déteste les missions avec Heero.

Y’a rien de plus crevant.

Je déteste partir en mission avec Heero parce que ça se termine invariablement de la même manière : on revient tous les deux avec des cernes qui nous descendent jusqu’au nombril et on passe deux jours à dormir dans notre Gundam, et le Gundam c’est pas un lit quatre étoiles, du coup après, je vous raconte pas les courbatures.

Et cette mission, je la déteste encore plus, parce qu’on est obligé d’être inscrit à un lycée, et que Heero et moi dormons dans la même chambre. Pendant une semaine et demi. Ça veut dire que je vais être encore plus crevé au retour, et Heero d’encore plus mauvaise humeur. Oui c’est possible !

Je ne dors pas.

Je ne sais pas dormir avec quelqu’un. Je m’endors systématiquement après l’autre, et je me réveille systématiquement avant lui. C’est comme ça depuis la mort de Solo. Je veux pas faire le sentimental et tout, quoi, mais quand on est gosse c’est plutôt agréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui veille sur son sommeil. Quand Solo est mort, je me suis retrouvé le plus vieux, et c’était à moi de veiller sur le sommeil des autres. Et puis, pendant le sommeil, n’importe quoi peut arriver. Votre compagnon peut vous tuer, par exemple. C’est déjà arrivé à d’autres, et ça a failli m’arriver.

Et puis y’a les cauchemars, aussi. Certains des cauchemars que je fais pourraient dégoûter qui que ce soit de fermer à jamais les yeux…

Et surtout, surtout, rien que l’idée de savoir que quelqu’un me regarde dormir, ça me donne des insomnies !

Alors voilà, j’ai le sommeil ultra léger, je dors peu, et mal, déjà en temps normal. Mais j’en ai pas vraiment besoin.

Avec Heero c’est pire, parce que lui il ne dort pas.

Je jure ! Il ne dort pas : il passe sa nuit sur son ordinateur, à taper je ne sais pas quoi. Alors du coup je ne dors pas non plus.

D’habitude, nos missions ne durent pas plus de trois jours, et en plus on est libre le reste du temps. Mais là, on en a pour une semaine, et on a cours !

Ça fait cinq nuits. Cinq putain de nuits que ce connard passe sur son ordinateur ! Cinq putain de nuits que je reste allongé sur mon lit à écouter mon discman, les mêmes CD qui repassent. Si encore il me parlait !

Mais non, je n’existe pas ! Il est assis sur son lit, et je vois que son profil, même pas ses yeux, ils sont baissés sur l’écran, dissimulés derrière ses mèches qui sont presque bleues à cause de l’ordinateur.   
Tiens, son dos est courbé. D’habitude il est toujours droit… Est-ce que Monsieur commencerait à fatiguer ? Il tape encore quelques minutes, puis s’arrête, et il a une hésitation. Il a fini ! On va peut-être pouvoir dormir ?

Il ferme une fenêtre et… en ouvre une autre.

Je me redresse un peu.

Le connard !

Ce petit con commence tranquillement à mettre sa bestiole à jour, il prend son temps, lui qui pourrait faire ça en un quart d’heure !

Le connard !

Il se crée des choses à faire pour pas avoir à se coucher ! A tous les coups il fait ça pour m’empêcher de dormir !

— Heero ?

— Hn.

— Tu crois pas que tu pourrais éteindre un peu et dormir ?

Ses doigts s’arrêtent de remettre à jour ses codes d’accès. Une légère tension.

— Hn.

Oooookay. Rêve pas mon petit gars, tu vas pas t’en sortir comme ça ! Je m’assois sur le rebord du lit.

— T’as fini tes conneries ?

Ma voix a sonné plus sèche que prévu… C’est la fatigue…ou la colère, je sais pas. Il ne répond pas.

— Tu crois peut-être que j’ai pas repéré ton manège ? Franchement, ça se voit que t’es crevé, va te coucher, merde !

— Tu es fatigué aussi. Dors.

Oh, mais il a ouvert la bouche et prononcé une phrase ! C’est bien, Yuy, t’auras un bonbon ! Ce type a le don de me foutre la rage.

— Franchement tu me sidères. C’est quoi, le problème ? T’as pas confiance en moi ? C’est ça ? Putain, Yuy, si t’es même pas foutu de faire confiance à un type qu’est dans le même camp que toi, ça m’étonne pas que t’as du mal à te faire des amis !

J’ai pas vraiment calculé. Je voulais pas vraiment dire ça, mais maintenant que c’est fait, je me sens à la fois mal à l’aise et ravi. ‘de Dieu j’espère qu’il se l’est bouffé en pleine tronche ! Quoique ça doit rien lui faire. Ce mec est une machine. Une machine avec un corps de rêve, mais une machine quand même. Je me demande pourquoi je m’obstine à vouloir lui parler.

Ah, réaction ! Tada ! ‘tention tout le monde, Heero Yuy tourne la tête…

Je ne vois pas ses yeux. Entre ses mèches de cheveux, l’obscurité, la lumière de l’écran qui fausse tout, et ces longs cils de fille qu’il a, j’arrive pas à voir son expression.

— Je te ferai confiance le jour où ce sera réciproque.

Et vlan. Duo Maxwell se baisse pour ramasser sa mâchoire tandis que Heero Yuy retourne à son ordinateur.

Me virant une nouvelle fois de son monde.

Et ça faisait longtemps que je m’étais pas senti aussi furax. Autant par son commentaire que par le fait qu’il m’ignore, ne cherche même pas à savoir quelle est ma réaction.

Je le hais !

Il faut que je sorte. Que je prenne l’air.

Il fait froid dehors, mais putain ce que ça fait du bien ! Je marche en donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux comme un gosse ; un jour je l’aurais, c’est moi qui aurais le dernier mot. Ce type ne peut pas être _si_ parfait ! Il a forcément une faiblesse ! Il y a quelque chose qui doit le faire réagir, non ? Je finirai par le savoir, et alors ça va barder !

Mais pour l’instant il fait surtout froid. Je rentre en silence, espérant vaguement le surprendre en train de somnoler ou un truc du genre. Mais non. Il est toujours sur son ordinateur.

Je m’allonge sans rien dire, je remets mon casque sur les oreilles et tout redevient normal.

Le matin, cours, première heure, maths avec Mr. Ano. Je suis sûr qu’il peut pas me piffrer. J’écoute pas en cours mais dès qu’il me demande quelque chose, je suis capable de le faire.

C’est tout con, les maths. Je trouve ça rigolo.

Par contre il adore Heero. Il est persuadé qu’il écoute, parce qu’il le regarde tout le temps, et il donne l’impression d’être passionné par ce que dit le prof.

Ça me fait rire, tiens ! Moi, je le connais, ce regard. Ça veut dire : " Tu causes, tu me fais chier, mais comme c’est mieux que tu crois que je t’écoute, je te regarde alors qu’en fait je pense à mon ordinateur, mon Gundam, à éclater OZ…" ou à tout ce que Heero Yuy peut penser dans sa tête de petit robot bien réglé. 

Mais aujourd’hui, incroyable, Heero a la tête dans les nuages ! Je rectifie : Heero a une fois de temps en temps le regard qui se trouble…

Fatigué, Hee-chan ?

Oooh, faudra que je pense à l’appeler comme ça, un jour ! Juste pour voir si je peux m’en tirer en vie…

A la fin du cours, Ano l’appelle.

— Yuy, venez.

Je reste planqué derrière la porte, curieux d’entendre Heero se faire sermonner. Mais en fait :

— Yuy, vous avez des problèmes ? Vous semblez fatigué.

— …Non, sensei.

Là, faut que je me retienne de tomber. Heureusement que y’a le mur. Heero vient d’exprimer un sentiment. Il est… surpris… confus, peut-être ?

— Très bien, répond le prof. Mais essayez de vous reposer, d’accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que l’un de mes deux meilleurs élèves tombe malade. Vous êtes trop doué.

— Je… euh… merci, sensei…

Je dois être dans le coma. C’est ça. J’ai du mourir en cours de route.

— Ce n’est rien. A ce propos, Maxwell, sortez de derrière cette porte et venez, j’ai quelque chose pour vous.

Oups.

Bon. Pas le peine de se cacher ! Je les rejoins et le regard de Heero est indéfinissable. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il marmonne un vague au revoir et sort de la pièce.

— Brave petit, fait Ano, et je manque de m’étouffer.

Puis il me tend une feuille sur laquelle s’alignent des chiffres, des lettres, et un carré magique énorme.

— Tenez, me dit-il. J’ai trouvé ça dans une revue spécialisée, hier soir. Ça devrait vous amuser.

Il n’y a pas d’ironie dans sa voix, il est sincère.

Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi, là… Pas mal de mes convictions viennent de se casser la gueule… Je marmonne un « merci » et sort de la salle de classe.

Heero est inchoppable de toute la journée. Je ne le retrouve que dans la chambre, sur son ordinateur. Il m’a de nouveau enfermé à l’extérieur de sa bulle, mais pour une fois je m’en fous. J’ai de quoi m’occuper ce soir !

Le problème d’Ano m’occupe pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, je trouve enfin la démarche, et ça va tout seul.

Il est quatre heures et demie. Je lève la tête.

Heero se frotte un œil du revers de la main. Cette fois il ne fait rien pour cacher sa fatigue, ses épaules tendues, son visage pâle. Il doit croire que je suis encore concentré sur les maths. Je le comprends pas… Sincèrement je le comprends pas. S’il a tant besoin de se reposer que ça, pourquoi il le fait pas ?

Moi c’est pas pareil… Je ne _peux_ pas, c’est tout. Lui, il ne veut pas ! Ça me blesse, sincèrement je lui en veux de ne pas me faire confiance. On est sensé être partenaires, bon sang ! Ce que je comprends pas, c’est qu’en mission, il me laisse le couvrir sans hésitation, et il me donne les commandes des véhicules, vaisseaux ou voitures, quand il s’agit de faire du rentre dedans. Il me confie sa vie, sans broncher !

Alors pourquoi il refuse de dormir devant moi ?

Encore deux nuits passent, deux nuits sans un mot échangé. J’ai l’impression que plus il fatigue, plus il s’enferme dans sa bulle. C’est vraiment comme si je n’existais plus, et y’a rien de plus désagréable.

Ce matin, avant qu’on aille en cours, un message de Quatre nous annonce qu’on doit tous se retrouver à la fin de notre mission pour une attaque particulièrement corsée dans l’espace. Génial. Si on est tous les deux complètement nazes, ça va faire des étincelles et quelque chose me dit que c’est nous qui allons exploser…

On est des pilotes de Gundam, pas Superman ! Faut pas charrier !

Et en plus on va se faire engueuler par Quat. Croyez-moi, vous ne _voulez_ pas vous faire engueuler par Quatre. A chaque fois j’ai l’impression d’être le seul responsable du massacre des bébés phoques et de la disparition des dodos…

Il va peut-être falloir que j’envisage de dormir pendant la journée, moi. A ce rythme, je vais finir par me changer en vampire, c’est clair…

Après le dîner, je monte direct dans la chambre, prêt à reprendre la routine de mon discman dont les piles commencent sérieusement à crier grâce, mais là, oh, surprise !

Heero n’est pas là. Son ordinateur est gentiment posé sur le bureau, éteint, fermé. C’est la fin du monde !

Une fois la stupéfaction passé, j’entends le bruit de la douche. Bon. Il a pas disparu, au moins… Je m’effondre sur mon lit et lance de nouveau la musique. Heero sort quelques minutes plus tard, il s’est lavé les cheveux, et ses mèches séchées sans faire attention lui tombent sur la figure. Ça lui donne un air gamin et on pourrait presque dire qu’il est mignon.

Faut pas se méprendre, je dis pas que Heero est pas beau ! Au contraire, il est carrément bien foutu et il a des putain d’yeux, mais y’a une différence entre être beau et mignon.

Heero est beau, et je viens de découvrir qu’il peut être mignon aussi. Ça me donne envie de sourire d’un air débile et je m’en prive pas.

Là dessus, il repousse ses cheveux d’un air agacé, mais les mèches reviennent devant ses yeux, il a presque l’air de bouder. Je l’imagine presque avec la lèvre inférieure retroussée comme un gosse, et je souris encore plus à l’idée. Cute !

Et puis c’est là que je remarque qu’il porte pas son « uniforme », je parle du spandex et du débardeur. Ouvrez grand les yeux, Heero Yuy est en tee-shirt bleu et caleçon blanc.

Lequel de nous deux s’est noyé sous la douche et fait ce rêve débile ?

Ça lui va plutôt bien, à ce saligaud. Bah, Heero réussirait à rendre sexy un sac à patates, mais je m’égare. Manquerait plus que je me mette à fantasmer sur lui, histoire d’en rajouter une couche…

Et là, sous mes yeux z’ébahis, Heero ouvre son lit et se glisse dedans sans un mot.

Ok.

J’ai dû louper un épisode en cours de route. Ou bien c’est à cause du mail de Quatre ? Heero a fini par revenir à la raison ! Du coup, pour ne pas être en reste et montrer que j’apprécie son effort, je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me changer à mon tour et je saute dans mon lit avec délice, me demandant si j’aurais le droit de dormir cette nuit.

Et surtout, si j’aurais le droit de regarder Heero dormir…

Y’a beaucoup de choses qui se libèrent quand on dort. Surtout chez ceux qui enfouissent tout ce qu’ils peuvent au fond d’eux. Wu Fei, par exemple : quand il dort, il a l’air tellement triste que ça vous donne envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras pour le consoler. Et puis là vous vous rappelez que si vous tenez à votre vie, vaut mieux s’abstenir…

 Trowa, je l’ai vu dormir qu’une fois, après une mission avec Quatre et lui, et il est du genre agité. Quatre lui a caressé les cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme, c’était trop mignon !

Quatre, il a un sommeil reposant. Pour les autres aussi, je veux dire. Rien que de le regarder dormir, j’ai l’impression de rattraper toutes mes nuits blanches ! Mais de toute façon, il y a quelque chose de reposant en général chez Quatre, comme si par sa seule présence il peut calmer les esprits. Bizarre, mais plutôt agréable.

Et Heero, alors ? Quel genre de dormeur c’est ? J’avoue que je meurs de curiosité de savoir… C’est le moment où on va enfin découvrir si Heero Yuy est un robot ou un humain !

Il me fixe d’un air de défi menaçant, mais je fais semblant de pas voir.

— Bonne nuit, Hee-chan.

Je l’aaaaai dit… et ? et ? et ?

— Répète ça et je te tue.

Wouhouuuuuuuh, yes ! ! ! Je souris comme un maniaque, j’ai eu le droit à une réaction !

— D’accord, Hee-chan.

Les sourcils qui se froncent… Débat intérieur : me tuera, me tuera pas ? Finalement il se décide pour un air méprisant à la Wu Fei et puis s’allonge en me tournant le dos. Nyark, nyark ! Il a pas fini d’en bouffer, du Hee-chan… J’éteins la lumière, mais la Lune est pleine et les rideaux sont ouverts, éclairant pas mal la chambre.

C’est bizarre, ce silence. J’avais pris l’habitude du cliquetis de l’ordinateur. Mais en fait c’est pas tant silencieux que ça. J’entends la respiration de Heero, légère, mais un peu désordonnée. Je ne vois que son dos, et il est tout droit, ses épaules sont tendues. Wow, ça le stresse tant que ça, de dormir ?

Si j’avais le don de Quatre, j’irais bien le calmer, mais à mon avis je risque seulement d’empirer les choses.

Une heure passe… Deux heures… Trois… Et enfin, la respiration de Heero se ralentit, se fait plus régulière et plus basse. J’attends encore une heure, histoire d’être sûr qu’il dort vraiment, puis je me lève, je contourne le lit, et je m’assois en face de lui, par terre.

Il ne réagit pas.

Il dort.

Son corps s’est un peu détendu, mais ses poings restent serrés. Par contre son visage a totalement perdu son air d’être toujours de mauvaise humeur, ses lèvres sont très légèrement entrouvertes, ses traits sont adoucis. Cute Heero a de nouveau pris la place de Sexy Heero, et je me sens sourire stupidement.

Un quart d’heure environ passe, je crois, et je suis sur le point d’aller me coucher, satisfait, quand d’un coup les paupières d’Heero se mettent à papillonner.

Il rêve.

Sa bouche se referme, ses lèvres se serrent. Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se replie complètement sur lui même ; sa respiration s’accélère.

Un cauchemar.

Et je le regarde se débattre en silence dans son rêve, d’abord curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien faire peur à quelqu’un comme Heero, puis inquiet. Ses poings sont si serrés que la jointure est blanche, il se mord la lèvre à se la faire éclater, et son visage exprime une panique désespérée que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

J’ai déjà dit que je faisais des cauchemars à dégoûter de dormir. Apparemment je suis pas le seul. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, c’est pas possible, je peux pas… Je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve, mais je peux pas…

Je m’affole presque, et je lui prends les mains, l’oblige à déplier ses doigts, et la marque de ses ongles a déchiré la peau.

— Heero ! Réveille-toi ! Heero, putain, ouvre les yeux, sors-toi de là !

Il cherche à me repousser, mais je tiens ses mains de force et je grimpe à côté de lui, le serre très fort contre moi. Il continue à se débattre et me griffe le bras, je ne sais pas si c’est volontaire ou pas, mais en tout cas ça fait mal…

Je ne le lâche pas, je serre plus fort et je parle doucement, comme sœur Helen faisait pour moi.

"Calme-toi, Heero, ça va aller, c’est qu’un rêve, panique pas. Tu vas t’en sortir. Allez, Heero… Reprends-toi, ça te ressemble pas, d’être comme ça. Calme-toi… Calme-toi…"

Et puis lentement, sa respiration ralentit, il arrête de se débattre, son corps se détend. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et puis il ouvre les yeux.

Y’a un instant de flottement. Je sais pas si vous imaginez la scène, moi assis sur le rebord du lit, la natte défaite, serrant contre moi d’une manière qui laisse très peu d’espace un Heero à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur mes genoux, la tête quasiment écrasée contre mon torse.

Hum.

J’espère qu’il va me laisser le temps de m’expliquer…

— Putain, Heero, tu m’as flanqué la pétoche de ma vie ! je m’exclame avec le plus d’enthousiasme possible. Si c’est comme ça à chaque fois que tu dors, je comprends que tu préfères rester debout !

Autre instant de flottement.

Et puis d’un coup il s’arrache à mon étreinte. J’avais pas réalisé que je le tenais encore. Il s’assoit à l’opposé du lit, me tourne le dos, et moi, étant donné que j’aime faire le contraire de ce qu’on me fait comprendre qu’il faut que je fasse (vous suivez ?), je me rapproche direct pour m’asseoir à côté de lui.

— Eh, Heero, ça va ?

— Hn.

— Pas de « hn » » qui tienne ! On se réveille pas d’un truc pareil pour faire « hn ». Tu veux un verre d’eau ? Du chocolat ? Y’a rien de mieux après un cauchemar, le chocolat, et crois-moi je m’y connais !

Cette fois il me regarde et me lance un coup d’œil bizarre, espèce de mélange entre de la confusion et son habituel Omae Wo Korosu™.

Ça me donne envie de lui tirer les oreilles.

Me demandez pas pourquoi.

Donc je lui tire les oreilles, et il fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière.

— Duo ! ! ! Omae wo…

— Korosu ! je finis triomphalement. Ça va mieux ?

Cette fois son regard est méfiant. Il se rassoit sans répondre et écarte une mèche collée par la sueur.

— Ça va mieux ? je répète.

— J’ai l’habitude, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

— On prend jamais l’habitude de ça, je réplique. Mais si tu prétends que t’as l’habitude, pourquoi t’es resté debout toute la semaine ?

De nouveau il se tait, et regarde ailleurs. Et j’ai un éclair de génie (si, si, ça m’arrive).

— Tu voulais pas que je sache ?

Légère tension. Je tiens le bon bout…

— Pourquoi tu voulais pas que je sache ? Y’a rien de dramatique à faire des cauchemars ! Tout le monde en fait. C’est quelque chose de parfaitement hu…

…main.   
Oooooh.

Oh.

C’était ça.

Evidemment, je me fous de sa gueule dès qu’il fait quelque chose de " normal " pour le commun des hommes, dès qu’il sort de sa bulle pour exprimer quelque chose.

Il a dû penser que je me ficherais de lui si je savais qu’il cauchemarde comme tout bon pilote de Gundam normalement traumatisé.

— Je plaisante jamais avec les cauchemars, dis-je doucement.

— Ce sera bien la seule chose, réplique-t-il d’un ton sec.

Et là j’ai l’impression que toutes les Colonies me sont tombées dessus sans prévenir. Alors… à chaque fois que je me moquais de lui… D’un coup je me sens très con et je cherche fébrilement à compter toutes les fois où j’ai pu me foutre de sa gueule, mais bien sûr c’est pas quantifiable. C’est l’un de mes passe-temps préféré, voir jusqu’où je peux aller avant que Heero Yuy le robot réagisse…

Moi qui le faisais pour qu’il sorte de sa bulle et laisse tomber son masque, à chaque fois je faisais que rajouter une brique au mur !

Putain de merde ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi con de toute ma vie !

— Chuis désolé, Heero, dis-je. Sincèrement. Si j’avais su que ça te blessait, j’aurais fermé ma grande gueule. Mais comment tu voulais que je comprenne, aussi, tu dis jamais rien…

— Qu’est-ce ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? rétorque-t-il toujours aussi sèchement.

Et Duo Maxwell se reprend une deuxième fois les colonies en pleine tronche. Raaaah putain !

— Je te trouve un peu injuste, là, Heero. On est passé par assez de merdes ensemble pour que ce que tu ressens m’intéresse ! J’ai pas spécialement envie de te couler ! On est partenaires, tu m’as laissé assez de fois te couvrir en mission pour savoir que je suis pas du genre à te lâcher.

— Hn.

— On fait un deal ? J’arrête de me foutre de ta gueule, et tu fais un effort pour t’exprimer, ça marche ?

— Hn.

— Non, non. Je veux un oui entier et plein d’enthousiasme !

Il y a un coin de sa bouche qui se redresse… C’est le plus près que j’ai jamais eu d’un sourire de lui, et ça me met de bonne humeur, c’est pas possible, j’ai envie de sauter partout en chantant à tue-tête. Quoique vaut mieux pas que je réveille le dortoir…

— D’accord.

J’ai envie de lui faire un gros smack sur la joue, du genre qui résonne, mais vaut mieux pas, ça risquerait d’être mal interprété, et je tiens encore assez à la vie. Je me contente de sauter du lit joyeusement.

— Génial ! dis-je en baillant. On dort, maintenant ? Je te promets de te réveiller si tu fais un cauchemar.

Il ne répond pas mais se rallonge et je vais me coucher, même si je suis trop excité pour dormir maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

— Eh, Hee-chan ?

— Heero, rétorque-t-il.

— Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t’endormir ?

—………baka.

Mais il sourit, cette fois j’en suis sûr, il l’a dit en souriant, et ça a de quoi chasser tous les cauchemars de la terre. J’attends qu’il s’endorme et que je sois sûr qu’il ne fera plus de mauvais rêves, et puis je m’autorise à somnoler aussi, comme après la mort de Solo quand je devais protéger les petits à sa place. J’ai toujours eu l’âme d’un chevalier ! Si, si !

Finalement, cette mission qui allait être la pire de toute ma carrière de pilote s’est trouvée être la meilleure.

Parce que ce soir, même si rien n’a été dit, Heero et moi on a cessé d’être des partenaires pour devenir des amis.


	2. On meurt tous un jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo est une crevette.

_— C'est quoi, mourir ?_

_— Mourir c'est crever._

 

***

— Je la sens pas ta mission, Quat, te vexe pas mais je la sens pas du tout, du tout… fit Duo en regardant avec très peu d'enthousiasme Heero et Trowa se faufiler à l'intérieur du satellite d'OZ.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune Arabe. J'ai confiance en eux.

— Ouais, d'ici qu'ils s'autodétruisent tous les deux, hein…

— Chang Wu Fei au rapport, annonça le Chinois en apparaissant à l'écran. Les Gundams HeavyArms et Wing Zero ont été mis en sécurité.

— D'accord. Wu Fei, les coordonnées du nouveau refuge sont indiquées sur l'ordre de mission.

— On est où, cette fois ? demanda Duo.

— Quelque part aux Antilles, répondit le blond.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

— On se retrouve là-bas une fois qu'on aura récupéré Heero et Trowa, dit Quatre.

— Compris. Terminé.

L'image de Wu Fei disparut et Duo poussa un soupir à décoiffer un chauve.

— Je maintiens que t'aurais pas dû envoyer ces deux-là précisément, insista-t-il. Tu sais comment ils sont, hein, quand ils s'y mettent…

— Duo… soupira Quatre. De nous cinq, Trowa et Heero sont ceux qui se combinent le mieux ensemble. Ça nous fait gagner pas mal de temps.

— Puisque tu le dis…

***

Heero posa la dernière bombe. Il programma la minuterie sur vingt minutes et Trowa entra au moment où le jeune Japonais se redressait.

— Nous sommes encerclés, annonça le châtain en remettant des balles dans son revolver.

— Il nous reste un peu plus de dix-neuf minutes, l'informa Heero. Le hangar ?

— Trois étages en dessous. Je préviens Quatre.

Trowa envoya un message rapide, puis coupa toute communication. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de négocier avec les deux autres.

Heero défit la sécurité de son revolver et jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre qui donnait sur le vide de l'espace. « On peut essayer de passer par l'extérieur », dit-il. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Trowa haussa les épaules : « On meurt tous un jour. »

 

***

 

— IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON LES LAISSE LA-DEDANS !!! hurla Duo.

— Ils vont s'en sortir, rétorqua Quatre, essayant tant bien que mal de garder la voix ferme. Trowa a dit…

— Je me fous de ce que Trowa a dit ! C'est absolument pas réaliste, ils atteindront jamais ce foutu hangar à MS !!

— Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de toute façon ? répliqua doucement Quatre. La minuterie explosera avant qu'on puisse les récupérer.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais décida finalement de se taire. Quatre avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.   
— Retraite, ordonna Quatre à voix basse.

Les deux Gundams s'éloignèrent alors du satellite sans le quitter du regard. Et lorsqu'il disparut de leur vue, ils le fixèrent sur le radar.

Puis le petit point rouge s'effaça.

Duo ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

— Ils s'en sont sortis, déclara Quatre en souriant.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? murmura Duo.

— Je le sais. Dépêchons-nous, Wu Fei nous attend.

 

***

Deux heures plus tard.

Duo était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Dehors le soleil rouge se couchait, colorant d'une couleur sang la mer turquoise. Il ouvrit la main, fixant sur sa paume la toute petite cicatrice qui tranchait sa ligne de vie.

 

_— Qu'est-ce t'as foutu d'Annie, crevette ?_

_— Y z’ont pas voulu la laisser sortir du foyer. Ils ont dit qu’sinon elle allait mourir. C'est quoi, mourir ?_

_— Mourir c'est crever._

Duo caressa la fine cicatrice du bout du doigt. Mourir… La première fois qu'il s'était vu mourir… Ce jour-là, si Solo n'avait pas été si rapide, Duo serait tombé au fond de la broyeuse à charbon. Il n'avait pas voulu lâcher le morceau de pain si chèrement volé. Solo lui avait flanqué la raclée de sa vie.

_— Mais Solo, j'allais perdre la bouffe…_

_— Et à quoi ça t'aurait servi d’ la garder si t'étais mort, crétin ?_

_— A l'église y disent qu’ les gens vont au paradis quand ils meurent._

_— Y'a qu’ les riches qui vont au paradis, crevette. Nous on finira sûrement en enfer. Alors autant vivre le plus longtemps possible. T'as pas le droit de mourir !_

_— Pourquoi tu m'appelles crevette, Solo ? Tu sais même pas c’que c'est._

_— Commence pas à m’contredire, p’tit con !_

_— Un jour, je m'appellerai comme toi._

_— Pas avant que je clamse, crevette._

_— J’ croyais qu'on n'avait pas l’ droit de mourir ?_

_— On crève tous un jour._

_— J’ veux pas aller en enfer, Solo. J’veux pas y aller…_

_— Donne-moi ta main. Regarde, tu vois cette ligne-là ? Esmie raconte qu’ ça donne la longueur d’ la vie. Tu vois, tu vas avoir une putain d’ longue vie. T'as pas besoin de t’prendre la tête pour ça maintenant. Et puis j’ te protégerai, tu sais bien. On ira faire la révolution en Enfer et on renversera le Diable. On s’ra les rois de l'Enfer et on en f’ra un paradis pour ceux qu'on pas les moyens d’se payer l'entrée en Haut._

_— Mais ta ligne à toi, elle est toute petite…_

_— T'inquiète. Même si j’claque avant toi, j’ t'attendrai. J’ préparerai le terrain. Maintenant ferme-la et pionce, tu me fatigues._

_— 'nuit, Solo._

_— 'nuit, crevette._

 

Duo leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il se leva, se sentant complètement crevé. Il sortit de sa chambre sans regarder le lit vide de Heero. La porte de celle de Wu Fei était entrouverte et Duo y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y faisait noir. Seules deux bougies étaient allumées et le jeune Chinois était assis entre les deux en position de méditation, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, il était habillé tout en blanc.

Wu Fei ne croyait pas que Trowa et Heero avaient survécu.

Duo s'éloigna en silence et descendit les escaliers. Cinq assiettes étaient mises sur la table et Quatre préparait un semblant de dîner dans la petite cuisine ouverte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans un refuge aussi confortable, ni réunis tous les cinq. Ils étaient plus habitués aux deux petites chambres, séjour minuscule et vieux poêle en guise de fourneau. Duo s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre les étoiles s'allumer entre les nuages qui annonçaient la pluie.

— Quat ?

— Mmmmh ?

— C'est vrai qu’y'a qu’les riches qui vont au paradis ?

Il y eut un silence soudain dans la cuisine, puis Quatre répondit tranquillement :

— Non. Il n’y a que ceux qui meurent qui vont au paradis.

— Alors pourquoi on crève pas tous tout de suite ?

Nouveau silence, puis Quatre sortit de la cuisine et s'assit en face de Duo.

— Quand j'étais petit, ma nourrice me disait que les gens qui se suicidaient restaient aux portes du paradis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer parce que trop de choses les retenaient. Des gens qui les aimaient encore, des choses qu'ils auraient pu faire et qu'ils n'avaient pas faites et ils restaient là pendant tout le temps que leur vie aurait encore dû durer en assistant à tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Et c'était le pire des châtiments.

— Tu crois ?

— Non. Moi je n’ycrois pas. Je crois qu'on vit par pur orgueil, dit Quatre en souriant. Pour prouver aux autres et à soi-même qu'on existe, qu'on a sa place. Et mourir n'a jamais rien prouvé à personne, sauf qu'on n'est pas le plus fort.

Duo faillit sursauter.

 

_— Respire, crétin !!! A fond !! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?_

_— J'ai mal… dans… la…poitrine…_

_— Ça t'apprendra, espèce de p’tit con !! J’ peux savoir c’que t'es allé foutre dans la cheminée de l'usine ?_

_— Keny a dit qu’ j'étais trop p’tit pour aller au port aérospatial avec eux. Il a dit qu’ si j'arrivais à les rejoindre à l'usine par la cheminée, j’ pourrais…_

_Seconde raclée de sa vie._

_— Rappelle-moi d'aller botter l’ cul à Keny aussi._

_— J’ peux l’faire !! J’suis pas un trouillard, j’veux leur prouver que…_

_Paire de baffes._

_— Imbécile. Crever, ça a jamais rien prouvé à personne sauf qu’ t'es pas l’plus fort. Alors tu vas arrêter tes conneries, ou alors j’te jure qu’ tu vas regretter que je t'ai sorti de cette putain de cheminée !_

— Mais on meurt tous un jour, Quatre. Et on sait pas lequel.

Le petit blond se leva en haussant les épaules, souriant.

— Alors agis chaque jour comme si tu mourrais le lendemain, dit-il. Si tu meurs par surprise, mais en ayant fait ce jour-là ce que tu devais faire, tu n'auras rien à craindre ni des vivants, ni des morts, ni des Dieux. Ni de toi-même.  

Quatre haussa les épaules. « Enfin, c’est ce qu’on dit, en tout cas… »

Il rentra dans la cuisine, et Duo remonta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

_Agis chaque jour comme si tu mourrais demain._

Quand Heero reviendra, je lui dirais merci, je lui dirais plein de choses que j'ai pas encore décidé, je lui dirais qu'il est mon meilleur ami, je lui dirais que je me suis inquiété pour lui, et je lui dirais qu'il a plus intérêt à me flanquer des trouilles pareilles, et je l'engueulerai.

Quand Heero reviendra.

Si Heero revient.

Solo était toujours revenu. Sauf une fois. Sauf une fois où il était resté dans les bras de Duo et où il n'avait plus bougé.

Ce jour-là, Duo s'était entaillé la ligne de vie. Pour se souvenir.

Pour ne pas mourir et prouver à Solo qu'il était le plus fort.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Duo rouvrit les yeux. Dans le ciel sombre et couvert, deux étoiles filantes percèrent la couche de nuages et se rapprochèrent.

Les étoiles filantes devinrent deux Taurus qui se posèrent sur la plage.

Duo dégringola les escaliers, rejoignant Quatre et Wu Fei déjà près des Mobile Suit. Heero et Trowa en descendirent et se rapprochèrent d'eux.

— Ninmu kanryu, annonça Heero de son ton impassible.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, reprocha Quatre. Le dîner va être froid. Mais avant, il faudra soigner ton bras, Trowa. Duo, Heero, vous pouvez planquer les MS ?

Personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarqué la blessure. Duo et Heero prirent chacun un Taurus qu'ils allèrent dissimuler avec les Gundams avant de marcher vers le refuge.

— Eh, Heero ? commença doucement Duo.

— Hn ?

Il y eut un silence. Duo leva les yeux à la recherche d'une étoile. Le ciel était trop couvert, il n'y en avait aucune.

— Grouille-toi, lança-t-il en se mettant à courir, j'ai la daaaaaalle !!!

Duo ne dit rien de ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il se contenta de jouer son rôle de joker toute la soirée, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Heero sortait de sa douche.

— Comment tu fais ? s'étonna sincèrement Duo. Y'a pas d'eau chaude, elle est glacée.

Heero haussa les épaules et se coucha. Duo éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans son lit à son tour.

— Bon'nuit, Hee-chan !

— Hn.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis une heure.

— Duo ?

— Wouaip ?

— Pourquoi tu ne dors jamais ?

 

_— Solo ?_

_— Qu'est-ce tu veux, encore ? Tu crois pas qu’tu devrais pioncer, à cette heure ?_

_— Pourquoi tu dors jamais ?_

Duo garda le silence. Il ne réalisa pas que le temps passait, et une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

 

_— Si je dormais, qui c'est qui t’réveillerait si tu t'arrêtais de respirer pendant qu’ tu pionces, crevette ?_

 

— C'est au cas où t'oublierais de respirer en dormant, répondit-il enfin doucement.

Heero ne réagit pas, et Duo se redressa. Le jeune Japonais était sur le côté, tourné vers lui, le yeux fermés, profondément endormi.

Duo sourit.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

On meurt tous un jour. Mais ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, et il ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas demain non plus.

Le Diable pouvait attendre.


	3. Un jour de pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero est un escargot.

 

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !

Le cri déchirant provoqua très peu de réaction chez les habitants de la petite maison. Quatre secoua la tête en souriant et se remit à tartiner son pain de confiture. Trowa leva un sourcil avant de reprendre la lecture du journal vieux de trois semaines qu'il avait trouvé sous une couche de poussière. Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel d’un air exaspéré et reprit une gorgée de café.

— Il pleut, marmonna Duo les deux mains et le nez collés à la fenêtre, n’arrivant pas à y croire.

Il avait beau regarder, fermer les yeux et re-regarder, les mêmes grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le même paysage de la plage désertée, troublant la surface de la mer grise qui la veille encore était si calme et si turquoise.

Pour une fois que leur refuge était dans un endroit génial !

Déjà entendu parler des Antilles ?

Le soleil, la mer turquoise, le soleil, la plage, le soleil, les palmiers, le soleil, la forêt équatoriale…Tout ça noyé sous une pluie tout aussi typique.

Duo soupira et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé d'un air maussade, presque tragique, qui fit sourire les trois autres. Il regarda Trowa avec des yeux pleins de reproches sous-entendus.

— C'est de votre faute, annonça-t-il. Si Heero et toi vous étiez rentrés plus tôt hier, on aurait pu profiter un peu de la plage !

— Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, Maxwell, rétorqua Wu Fei.

— N'utilise pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas, Wuwu…

— Trowa, comment va ta blessure ? intervint rapidement Quatre avant que ça ne dégénère.

— Elle cicatrise, répondit le châtain qui avait été blessé la veille durant sa mission avec Heero.

— Il faudra changer le bandage. Où est Heero ?

Duo fit un geste vague de la main et recommença à contempler d'un air morose la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes.

***

Heero tapa les derniers mots de son rapport sur la mission de la veille, puis entreprit de l'envoyer au docteur J.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre un instant, se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il pleuvait. Les grosses gouttes de pluie glissaient comme de minuscules rivières sur la vitre. Heero se leva pour l'ouvrir et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Un léger sourire étira ses traits, illuminant tout son visage, et il ferma les yeux pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de la terre humide.

Il referma la fenêtre et se changea rapidement, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et éteignit son ordinateur. Il se força à descendre les escaliers tranquillement.

Les autres étaient dans le salon. Duo regardait dehors d'un air presque déprimé, Wu Fei lisait un livre en chinois, Quatre refaisait avec précaution le pansement de Trowa.

Heero traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte.

— Eh, tu vas où ? appela Duo, curieux.

— Dehors.

— Sans blague. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit que c'était le déluge ?

Heero referma la porte sans entendre la réponse agacée de Wu Fei. Il marcha assez rapidement loin du refuge, ralentissant une fois qu'il était hors de vue, au milieu de la végétation tropicale. Heero se détendit complètement, et il sourit, refermant les yeux pour sentir de nouveau le parfum autour de lui.

Heero aimait la pluie.

Les choses dont il pouvait dire J'aime, j'aime pas étaient assez rares, et les rendaient d'autant plus précieuses.

Il aimait l'odeur du shampooing de Duo qui envahissait toute la salle de bain.

Il n'aimait pas la pizza quatre fromages, avec supplément de mozzarella, siouplait, que ce même Duo commandait à chaque fois que c'était son tour de cuisiner.

Il aimait rester seul dans le noir sans penser à rien.

Il n'aimait pas la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre avant chaque mission.

Depuis peu il commençait à apprécier de dormir.

Mais par dessus tout, Heero aimait la pluie. 

Sur L1, le temps était créé et régulé artificiellement, il ne pleuvait qu'à des endroits précis à des moments précis. Et la pluie n'y avait pas d'odeur. De toute façon, Heero ne passait pas tant de temps que ça hors du sous-sol où avait lieu son entraînement.

En arrivant sur Terre, Heero avait découvert les parfums. Sur L1, tout était synthétique. Ici… C'était différent.

Peu de temps après sa première rencontre avec Duo, Heero s'était retrouvé bloqué un certain temps dans un refuge en pleine forêt, et pour la première fois, il avait vu de la pluie tomber. Il avait senti l'odeur de la terre mouillée, l'odeur de la pluie, et le lourd parfum des plantes et des fleurs qui s'élevait dans l'air grâce à l'eau du ciel.

Heero était un enfant de l'espace, les étoiles étaient son port d'attache, mais jamais rien ne surpasserait l'odeur de la Terre un jour de pluie.

Heero marcha un certain temps, sans se presser, respirant le parfum nouveau. Ici, il était plus léger que dans les sous-bois, et en même temps plus sucré.

Heero était trempé, mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Finalement, il s'assit sous un arbre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, savourant le trop rare instant de paix.

 

***

 

— Je m'ennuie, déclara finalement Duo.

Les trois autres se figèrent immédiatement. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Heero était dehors et jusque-là, le pilote de Deathscythe était resté bizarrement silencieux.

— Je m'ennuie ! répéta Duo en sautant de son fauteuil.

_Uh oh_ , pensèrent Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei en même temps.

Trowa se cacha derrière son journal.

— Pourquoi tu n’irais pas chercher Heero ? fit Quatre presque précipitamment.

— Il pleut, rétorqua Duo presque prêt à bouder.

— Tu as peur de l'eau, Maxwell ? intervint Wu Fei avec une légère nervosité.

— Parle pour toi, répliqua le garçon natté avant d'attraper son blouson. HEEEEEEE-CHHAAAAAAAANNNN !!! T'EEEEEES OOOOOUUUUUU ?????

Duo referma la porte derrière lui. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que la menace américaine disparaisse de leur vue et de leur ouie, puis respirèrent enfin.

Ce n'était peut-être pas charitable envers Heero, mais dans ces cas-là, c'était chacun pour soi. Plutôt affronter le Tallgeese, Epyon, Vayearth et Mercurius en même temps qu'un Duo qui s'ennuie.

 

***

 

— HEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAN !!!!!  
Heero sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie par le cri de Duo. Affolé, il sauta sur ses pieds et se frotta les yeux pour évacuer l'eau de pluie qui l'aveuglait. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire !

Les Gundams !

Heero partit à toutes vitesses en direction du hangar, contournant Duo grâce aux appels qu'il lançait. Il atteignit enfin le garage et y entra, reprenant son souffle avant de sauter précipitamment sur Wing et d'entrer dans le cockpit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

— Heero ?

— Hn.

— Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! bouda l'Américain avant de sauter à son tour sur Wing. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Heero ne répondit pas, et Duo passa la tête dans le cockpit. Apparemment, il vérifiait les programmes de Wing. Pas très utile, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec depuis leur mission tous les deux et il avait déjà vérifié à ce moment là.

Duo remarqua soudain que Heero était trempé comme une soupe, alors que lui-même avait atteint le hangar sans être trop mouillé. L'Américain examina son ami. Définitivement ruisselant de pluie, Heero avait les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et il les relevait toutes les deux secondes, lui donnant cet air adorable qui flanquait à Duo l'envie de sourire bêtement. Ce qu'il fit.

Mais ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit mouillé comme ça.

Duo remarqua alors les épaules tendues de Heero. Il haussa un sourcil. A y regarder de plus près, Heero ne semblait pas du tout concentré sur son écran, il le fixait comme s'il voulait le transpercer, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste qui paraissait suspect de nervosité, et pas du tout Heero-esque.

Le Perfect Soldier, nerveux.

Ben voyons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sec.

Duo retint un sourire.

—Oh, toi mon petit gars, t'es en train de me planquer quelque chose…

Pourquoi Heero Yuy resterait-il pendant plus d'une demi-heure sous la pluie ? Y'avait rien à faire sur cette île, elle était toute petite.

Mystère.

Un bip sonore le tira de ses pensées. Heero sortit de Wing, manquant faire tomber Duo au passage, ferma le cockpit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Eh, Heero ? Où tu vas ?  
  
— Je rentre.

— Attends-moi !

Dehors, la pluie s’était presque arrêtée et le soleil commençait à percer la couche de nuages. Duo s'arrêta brusquement et tira Heero par le bras.

— Eh, Heero… Regarde un peu là haut…

Heero leva la tête. Dans le ciel, juste devant eux, un arc-en-ciel prenait lentement naissance, ses couleurs pâles d'abord, puis de plus en plus vives.

— J'en avais encore jamais vu, murmura Duo. C'est superbe. Presque magique. 

Il s'attendit à un commentaire de Heero sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un simple phénomène physique ou un truc du genre, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il acquiesça en silence, laissant Duo presque bouche bée.

Puis finalement, comme se rendant compte qu'il était hors de son personnage, Heero fit demi-tour et rentra au refuge.

Duo le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il ne savait pas ce que Heero avait fabriqué sous l'averse pendant une demi-heure, mais ça n'était certainement pas Perfect Soldier-esque.

Pour une raison inconnue, la pluie semblait faire sortir Heero de sa coquille, comme un escargot.

Heero l'escargot.

Duo sourit comme un demeuré d'une oreille à une autre et suivit son ami dans le refuge.

Il allait se mettre à aimer la pluie, lui aussi.


	4. L'oiseau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un oiseau vient perturber les défenses de Duo.

— QUATRE !! QUATRE !!! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!!!!

Duo entra en trombe dans le refuge, l'air affolé, serrant quelque chose contre lui. Les autres pilotes levèrent la tête tandis que l'Américain se jetait sur Quatre en lui tendant ses mains fermées en  coupole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Maxwell ? demanda Wu Fei.

— Regardez…

Duo ouvrit prudemment les mains, découvrant recroquevillé au creux de ses paumes une petite boule de plumes brunes ébouriffées.

— Un oiseau ? s'étonna Quatre.

— Il a quelque chose de cassé, j'en suis sûr, ou il est malade, je l'ai trouvé dehors et il s'est pas envolé quand je me suis approché ! Tiens !

Quatre posa délicatement ses mains sur l'animal terrifié et le prit avec douceur. L'oiseau cessa immédiatement de rouler des yeux affolés et se détendit.

— Faudra un jour que tu nous expliques comment tu fais ça, Winner, marmonna Wu Fei.

Le petit blond sourit et montra l'oiseau à Trowa qui déclara d'une voix impassible :

— Aile cassée. Pattes abîmée.

— Il va mourir, fit Heero sans émotion.

Duo se tourna vers lui, indigné.

— Eh, comment tu peux dire ça ?!

— Il va mourir, c'est tout, répéta Heero en haussant les épaules.

— Heero a raison, déclara Trowa. Si on le relâche, il mourra. Si on le garde, il sera hors de son milieu naturel et aura très peu de chance de survivre.

— Vous êtes nuls, rétorqua Duo, outré. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! On peut le garder, Quat ?

— Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, acquiesça le petit blond.

— Ce serait indigne de nous de ne pas tenter de le sauver, acquiesça Wu Fei à la surprise de tout le monde.

— Wouah ! Merci Wuwu !!! lança Duo avec un sourire éblouissant. J'ai toujours su qu'au fond t'étais qu'un gros nounours plein de poils !!

— Maxwell !!!!

— En tout cas ça fait trois contre deux, on le garde !

Heero haussa les épaules et retourna à son écran, Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire. Quatre et Duo dénichèrent une vieille boîte à chaussure qu'ils tapissèrent de coton et y déposèrent l'oiseau avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent quelques instants à le regarder, puis :

— T'as vu la coupe de mal réveillé qu'il a ? remarqua Duo. On devrait l'appeler Hee-chan.

Quatre éclata de rire, Wu Fei et même Trowa sourirent, et Heero émit un reniflement méprisant couronné d'un regard meurtrier à Duo avant de revenir à son ordinateur.

La journée se focalisa sur la mission de trouver de quoi nourrir l'oiseau. Quatre et Duo restèrent tard pour l'obliger à manger et lorsque l'Américain entra dans la chambre, Heero était déjà couché mais ne dormait pas encore. Duo alla prendre une douche glacée, aucun d'eux n'ayant encore réussi à réparer le chauffe-eau.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, il attendit quelques minutes, puis :

— Heero ?

— Hn.

— T'aimes pas les animaux ?

Heero se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.

— Ou t'as peut-être un problème avec les oiseaux ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Heero lui tourna de nouveau le dos, répondant si bas que seul un pilote de Gundam entraîné pouvait l'entendre :

« A quoi bon s'attacher à quelque chose qui peut disparaître à tout instant ? »

Duo resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva, contourna le lit et se plaça devant Heero, à genoux, les bras croisés sur le matelas, le menton posé sur ses poings.

— J'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça. On dirait que c'est de toi dont tu parles.

Heero ouvrit les yeux lentement et les fixa sur Duo. Le pilote de Deathscythe sentit sa gorge se nouer et eut soudain l'envie urgente de détourner le regard.

Heero avait la foutue manie de lui donner l'impression d'être un gosse.   
— Rhaaa tu me fatigues, à la fin, marmonna-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès d'être glauque.

Duo se leva et retourna vers son lit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire plus, pouvoir dire… quoi ? Qu'ils s'en sortiraient ? N'importe quoi. Leur vie était un fil dansant sur lequel ils marchaient en équilibre. Ils pouvaient tomber au moindre faux pas. Au moindre coup de malchance. Alors lui dire qu'il… qu'il tenait à lui ? Ce n'était pas des choses qui se disaient. Heero avait raison, en fait. A quoi bon s'attacher à ce qui pouvait disparaître à tout instant ? Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette idée rendait Duo malade.

Heero n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait dans votre vie sans y laisser de trace. Heero était quelqu'un qui intriguait au premier coup d'œil, donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Et quand on en savait plus, Heero était quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir repartir.

Heero était quelqu'un avec qui on voulait passer sa vie.

Et avec cette réalisation, Duo bloqua toute autre pensée. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences de cette phrase. C'était trop dangereux.

Quelques jours passèrent, puis les pilotes furent envoyés à tour de rôle en mission avant d'avoir à changer de refuge. Pendant la transition, Duo se retrouva seul à s'occuper de l'oiseau. Lorsque les quatre autres revinrent, ils le trouvèrent assis devant la porte, la boîte à chaussures sur les genoux. Il avait la tête baissée.

— Duo ? appela Quatre.

— Il est mort, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il fourra la boite dans les bras de Quatre et rentra à toutes vitesses dans la petite maison. Le jeune Arabe, sentant de la douleur arriver par vagues successives de son ami, la posa par terre et courut après lui, suivi de Trowa et Wu Fei.

Heero regarda la boîte d'un air intense, puis se baissa et la prit. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la maison.

A l'intérieur, Trowa et Wu Fei s'étaient arrêtés dans le salon, laissant le soin à Quatre de récupérer Duo. L'Américain était toujours celui qui gardait le sourire quand ça allait mal. Mais parfois, personne ne pouvait supporter un masque aussi lourd, même pas Duo. Et il craquait face à des choses qui auraient pu paraître insignifiantes par rapport à ce qu'il avait enduré sans broncher avant.

Aucun d'eux ne le jugeait. Duo était comme une roche creusée de l'intérieur. Et souvent, Wu Fei lui même se disait que d'eux tous, c'était Duo le plus solide.

Lorsque Quatre entra dans la chambre, l'Américain était recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard étrangement fixe. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce regard figé ailleurs, si difficile à atteindre, perdu dans un passé de souffrances… 

— Duo, appela doucement Quatre. Duo…

— C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, la voix étrangement impersonnelle. C'est à cause de moi.

— Non, répliqua fermement Quatre. Tu te souviens de ce que Trowa et Heero ont dit ? Il allait de toute façon mourir.

— C'est à cause de moi. Il allait bien quand vous êtes partis. Il a mangé normalement. Son aile était cicatrisée. Ce matin il était mort. C'est parce que j'étais seul avec lui. Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser seul avec lui.

— Ridicule, protesta Quatre. Duo, écoute…

— C'est la malédiction Maxwell, murmura-t-il. Tous mourir…

— Baka, fit la voix de Heero.

Le Japonais entra sans prévenir, tenant quelque chose entre les mains. Il regarda Duo d'un air agacé et presque furieux.

— Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes histoires stupides, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Il entrouvrit les mains, laissant apparaître la tête brune d'un oiseau affolé. Quatre et Duo le regardèrent d'un air sidéré, et le garçon natté se mit presque à trembler.

— Impossible, murmura-t-il.

— Baka, répéta Heero, cette fois clairement agacé. Il dormait. Prends-le et mets-le dehors, maintenant. Il est temps de le relâcher et de toute façon on doit changer de refuge.

— Non ! cria presque Duo. Je ne dois pas le toucher !

— Arrête tes bêtises, fit Heero, froid.

Il lui prit les mains de force et en recouvrit l'oiseau. Duo ne bougeait pas les yeux écarquillés. « Va le libérer », répéta Heero sèchement.

Duo courut presque à l'extérieur, suivi des quatre autres et dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, il ouvrit les mains. L'oiseau resta quelques secondes sur le bord des paumes, engourdi et surpris d'être soudain libre, puis déploya ses ailes et s'envola maladroitement avant de disparaître dans le ciel.

Heero haussa les épaules puis rentra dans le refuge. Il avait une mission à préparer.

Duo se tourna vers lui et le suivit du regard. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, et portaient même une étrange nuance de douceur inhabituelle.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le même oiseau.

_Merci, Heero._

Heero était quelqu'un avec qui il voulait passer sa vie.


	5. Comme une crevette dans l'eau

***

 

_Froid - Glacé_

_Profond -_

_Comme dans le miroir, comme la plongée dans le miroir_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Regarde-toi, de plus en plus profond._

_« Touche le fond et reviens. »_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Froid._

_Le fond si loin._

_La caresse sur tout le corps, douce, rassurante_

_Mais - un piège_

_La caresse devient les doigts glacés sur la gorge_

_Pas de fuite, partout les doigts qui étranglent_

_Où est le fond ? Où est la surface ? Je suis perdu_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Affolement, étouffement, obscurité._

_Panique._

_Le corps si lourd._

_Sortir ! Sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir !_

_Et la caresse pénètre dans la bouche, glisse le long de la gorge, envahit la poitrine._

_Les doigts glacés dans la poitrine._

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Noir qui glisse sur le bleu comme du pétrole sur l'océan_

_Lent, une tache d'encre lourde, mange le bleu_

_Plus de force._

_Pas comme ça, pas comme ça…Je suis perdu._

_Le fond - une poignée de sable dans la main_

_Serre très fort, ne pas la perdre_

_Touche le fond et restes-y_

_Une lumière là-haut - Surface trop loin_

_Un cercle sombre, fondu au noir_

_Trop tard -_

***

 

— Heero ! Eh, Hee-chan, calme-toi ! Heero, c'est qu'un rêve… Ouvre les yeux, respire !

Heero se redressa dans un sursaut violent, la respiration sifflante, la bouche grande ouverte pour absorber le plus d'oxygène possible, comme un noyé qui refait surface. Sa pupille avait envahit tout l'œil au point qu'on ne voyait plus l'iris et Duo s'effraya.

— Respire, Heero ! Allez ! Doucement, calmement… Panique pas, y'a assez d'air pour tout le monde. Bon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! Si j'avais su que tu t'arrêterais vraiment de respirer… J'étais pas sérieux, quand j'ai dit ça !

La pupille noire se rétracta lentement, au fur et à mesure que la respiration d'Heero se calmait, que son corps se détendait. Il revint enfin totalement à lui, sa vision s'éclaircit.

— Duo ? appela-t-il dans un souffle étranglé.

— Je suis là ! répondit précipitamment l'autre garçon, puis pour le principe, ajouta :

— T'inquiète !

Heero se rendit compte que Duo le serrait dans ses bras.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Quatre apparut, échevelé, en caleçon et l'air affolé.

— Heero ! Est-ce que tout va… euh ?

Il s'arrêta net à la vue de l'objet de son empathie serré contre Duo, la tête posée sur son épaule, les deux mains accrochées à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée, et le garçon natté lui-même assis sur le lit du Japonais, les bras autour de lui.

L'Américain fit un grand sourire au petit blond figé.

— Te fais pas de bile, Quat, j'ai la situation en main… ou plutôt dans les bras.

Quatre cligna des yeux, hocha lentement la tête puis referma la porte avec un sourire entendu.

— Lâche-moi, marmonna Heero, la voix étouffé contre l'épaule de Duo.

— Nope. Pas avant que t'ais arrêté de trembler comme une machine à laver.

Heero essaya de se dégager, mais son corps refusait de bouger, et, l'esprit encore secoué, il accepta à contrecœur qu'il avait besoin de récupérer un peu, à la grande satisfaction de Duo. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, le garçon natté s'était mis inconsciemment à caresser le dos de Heero dans un geste de réconfort tendre.

— Ça va mieux ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Il aurait voulu savoir de quoi Heero avait rêvé mais savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Les cauchemars de Heero étaient trop personnels, comme l'étaient les siens.

— Hn, répondit le Japonais.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, ignorant avec calcul le sentiment de déception et de perte qui l'envahit au même moment.

Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, ça s'en irait. 

Duo le regarda quelques secondes, puis se leva pour retourner dans son propre lit. Il était trois heures du matin passé, Trowa et Wu Fei étaient partis la veille préparer le terrain d'une nouvelle mission dont Quatre devait leur donner les directives le lendemain.

— Ça ira ?

Heero ne répondit pas et se recoucha, l'ignorant comme à chaque fois qu'il était surpris en état de faiblesse. Duo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Ils étaient tous pareils, mais il aurait voulu qu'un jour, ils n'aient plus de problèmes à se montrer leurs faiblesses.

Qu'un jour, Heero et lui…

_Eurk_ , pensa-t-il. _Depuis quand je pense au futur, moi ?_

Il bloqua le fil de ses réflexions comme il savait si bien le faire, et attendit que Heero se rendorme. Mais le Japonais resta éveillé toute la nuit.

 

***

 

— Voilà la mission, annonça Quatre. Il y a une base au sud du Pacifique d'où va bientôt partir un escadron de Mobile Dolls. Il faut qu'on la détruise. Trowa et Wu Fei sont déjà sur place, Trowa s'est infiltré et Wu Fei réunit les explosifs. Mais Trowa vient de m'envoyer les plans. Pour entrer dans la base sans se faire repérer, le seul moyen est de plonger.

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Quatre se figea, la nausée au bord du cœur, le souffle coupé, l'impression d'étouffer.

Il leva les yeux vers Heero, mais le Japonais était aussi impassible que d'habitude.

— Eh, Quat, ça va ? demanda Duo, inquiet.

Quatre hocha la tête, et rapidement :

— Duo, tu plonges.

— Moi ? fit l'Américain, surpris.

— Oui. Tu es capable de retenir ta respiration le plus longtemps.

— Ben… C'est pas que je suis contre, mais je sais pas nager, moi.

Silence. Quatre et Heero le regardèrent sans y croire.

— Comment ça, tu sais pas nager ? demanda Quatre.

— Eh, où tu veux que j'ai appris ? répliqua Duo.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Heero éleva la voix, plus impassible et indifférente que jamais :

— Je plongerai.

— NON  !!

Duo regarda Quatre d'un air sidéré.

— Non, répéta le petit blond d'un air têtu. Il est hors de question que tu plonges.

— Je peux le faire.

— J'ai dit non, Heero. Ne sois pas ridicule, tu veux ?

Heero le regarda d'un air furieux, et Duo faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise à la rage et au désespoir qui se cachaient derrière. Et il n'avait jamais vu Quatre avec un regard si dur.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, gronda Heero. Je ne suis pas faible !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible, rétorqua le stratège. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais il est hors de question que tu… que tu… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, c'est tout. Pas si on peut l'éviter. Il nous reste deux jours. Duo, tu penses pouvoir apprendre à nager en deux jours ?

L'Américain qui avait assisté à l'échange avec incrédulité et stupéfaction se reprit.

— Evidemment, Quat. Ça va être de la rigolade ! J'ai été crevette dans une vie antérieure.

— Je dois partir tout à l'heure. Heero…

Il y eut une hésitation dans la voix de Quatre.

— Je lui apprendrai, dit Heero d'une voix sans émotion apparente, mais ses yeux étaient encore bordés de colère. Et si Duo n'est pas opérationnel pour la mission, je l'exécuterai.

Les deux pilotes se défièrent du regard, et Quatre finit par soupirer.

— Très bien, dit-il.

Heero hocha la tête, un peu plus satisfait, et sortit de la pièce. Duo se tourna tout de suite vers Quatre, de la curiosité plein les yeux.

— Eh, Quat-chan, c'est quoi ce délire avec Heero ?

— Duo… Je…je t'ai déjà parlé de mon… de…

— De ton empathie, ouais. Comme cette nuit où t'as débarqué après le cauchemar d'Heero.

— Oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a déclenchée, mais… Duo, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas qu'Heero mette la tête sous l'eau.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Il ne faut pas, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots Quatre sortit, laissant Duo complètement perplexe.

 

***

[ Duo]

 

Qui n'a pas vu Heero en maillot de bain ne peut pas comprendre mon envie irrationnelle d'apprendre à nager avec lui.

Qui n'a pas vu Heero en maillot de bain, la peau dorée par le soleil, son corps parfait ruisselant d'eau, et du sel sur les lèvres ne sait pas ce qu'est l'enfer.

Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne dois pas lui sauter dessus.

Se concentrer sur la mission…vje dois apprendre à nager.

Je pense pas que ce soit trop difficile, surtout dans cet environnement de rêve. Heero et moi on est revenu à notre refuge antillais, juste tous les deux…

— Duo ! Dépêche-toi !

Bon. Pendant que je rêvais à notre future Lune de Miel, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes s'est assez éloigné pour être obligé de nager. A mon tour, maintenant…

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, j'ai fait un chignon pour maintenir mes cheveux, et oui, j'ai l'air stupide. Mais bon, je vais avoir l'air encore plus stupide dans quelques instants.

— Essaye de flotter, demande l'homme de ma vie comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde.

Seulement mon corps n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord et s'obstine à me faire boire la tasse. Je l'avais dit, que j'aurais l'air stupide !

— Il faut que tu remplisses tes poumons d'air, explique Heero comme s'il me briefait pour une mission. Ça va t'aider à flotter, le reste est une question d'équilibre.

— Eh, y'a pas marqué Trowa Barton…

Heero ne relève pas et j'essaye de faire comme il a dit, mais… et au moment où, comme d'hab, je sens mon corps partir vers le fond, deux mains se posent sous mon dos pour me maintenir à la surface.

Oh bonheur absolu !

Si je coule, est-ce qu'il me fera du bouche à bouche ?

— Tu flottes, déclare Heero qui a retiré ses mains pendant que je rêvais.   
— Génial, je nage sur le dos, j'ironise. Ça, ça va être super utile pour la mission !

— Baka. Avant de nager, il faut savoir flotter. A moins que tu veuilles des bouées.   
— …Non, merci, Hee-chan. Je vais rester sur le dos combien de temps ?

— Essaye maintenant de flotter sur le ventre en maintenant le visage hors de l'eau.

On vous a déjà dit que la mer était salée ? Vraiment, vraiment salée ? Maintenant que je le sais, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de vouloir me le prouver et garder la tête à la surface !

Crevette, hein.

Je dois être la première crevette à apprendre à nager !

Avec un escargot.

L'idée me plaît ; je barbote jusqu'à Heero qui ne se méfie pas et je m'accroche à lui comme un bébé. Le serre contre moi.

— Duo, lâche-moi. Je ne suis pas une bouée.

Pas envie. Est-ce que un jour tu me laisseras te serrer comme ça pour de vrai ? Hein, Heero ?  Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras pour une autre raison qu'un cauchemar qui t'as terrifié, ou parce que j'apprends à nager ?

— Duo ! Lâche-moi, je te dis !

Je souris, un peu tristement, et puis pour le principe, donne un coup de langue sur l'intérieur de son épaule.

— DUO !!!!!

— T'as la peau salée, je dis avant de m'éloigner prudemment, un sourire débile sur les lèvres.

Eh, c'est un coup de soleil ou il rougit ?

…Il rougit ? Heero Perfect Soldier Yuy ?

Mon Hee-chan rougit ?

…cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute !!!!

— Dis-moi, Heero… Tu rougis, hein ?

— Non !

— Je veux voir ça encore !

Je m'approche de lui, et un éclair de panique passe dans ses yeux.

Jouissif…

— Duo ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile !

Il recule… Eh, on dirait que dans l'eau j'ai l'avantage. Je le poursuis et il se met à nager plus loin, là où on n'a plus pied.

Bon. Il est temps de mettre mes leçons en pratique.

Je plonge.

Curieusement je me sens déjà plus à l'aise, mon corps lutte pour remonter à la surface, et c'est moi qui me débat pour aller au fond. Le reste, c'est un peu de technique, et ça je connais. La position des mains, du corps, des jambes.

Et retenir son souffle.

L'eau glisse sur moi comme une caresse, j'ai un étrange sentiment de plénitude. J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est flou, le sel pique un peu, mais tant pis. Quelque chose vole devant moi, mes cheveux se sont défaits.

Cette sensation est fantastique, et je finis par remonter à la surface à contrecœur. J'ai avancé un peu, Heero est plus près, et me regarde avec un air bizarre.

— Eh, Hee-chan ! Je nage !!!

J'aime l'eau ! Mais je suis mieux au fond, à la surface j'ai plus de mal à nager. Je plonge de nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts, et je nage vers Heero, de plus en plus profond. Je découvre vite la meilleure façon de se déplacer.

Vers le fond, l'eau est plus fraîche et c'est agréable. Je prends une poignée de sable et remonte en riant, grisé, près d'Heero, lui montre ma prise en ouvrant les mains.

Heero fixe le sable avec intensité, et j'arrête de rire.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard…

— Heero ?

Ses yeux sont froids, son visage sans émotion.

— Ninmu kanryu, dit-il. Tu es prêt.

Et il s'éloigne de moi, assez vite. Je le regarde nager vers la plage, puis marcher sur le sable et rentrer dans la maison, enroulé dans une serviette.

Ses cheveux sont secs, et je me souviens de la phrase de Quatre. _Il ne faut pas que Heero mette la tête sous l'eau._

Et je regarde ma poignée de sable, quelques grains parmi des milliards de milliards.

Heero…

 

***

 

Heero s'assit sur les marches, dehors. Le soleil se couchait, illuminant d'un rouge feu la mer qui paraissait couverte de sang.

Duo préparait le dîner à l'intérieur.

…

Ils n'allaient sûrement pas manger ce soir.

Les vagues ensanglantées remontaient sur la plage dans un bruit de tonnerre léger, emplissant les oreilles de Heero, et devant ses yeux, Duo, les cheveux libres et trempés flottant autour de lui, montrant la paume de sa main, la poignée de sable, la preuve.

_Touche le fond et reviens._

La preuve.

Une poignée de sable au creux de la main.

Heero se leva, les yeux fixés sur l'océan, ses prunelles bleu marine reflétant l'écarlate de l'eau, et marcha jusqu'aux vagues. Il retira ses chaussures.

_Touche le fond et reviens._

Ses pieds nus touchèrent l'eau tiède, et il eut à peine une hésitation avec de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Ses chevilles… ses genoux… ses cuisses… les hanches… le ventre… les épaules… la gorge… le menton…

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et Heero se mit à nager vers l'horizon.

_Touche le fond et reviens._

Il nagea jusqu'à ce que le fond ne soit plus visible, puis s'arrêta.

Une poignée de sable au creux des mains.

Touche le fond, et reviens.

Au moment où il plongea, il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler son nom, mais l'eau l'avait déjà rendu sourd.

Il n'y a pas d'odeur dans l'eau.

Il ne voyait pas le fond. Il nagea, presque à la verticale, et sur son corps il sentit la caresse de l'eau malgré ses vêtements, elle s'insinuait sur sa peau, comme des mains qui l'effleuraient, des bouches qui déposaient sur sa peau des baisers tendres et rassurants.

Il ne voyait pas le fond. Est-ce qu'il avançait seulement ? Les mains devinrent des bras qui l'enserraient dans une étreinte possessive et puissante, mais toujours aimante, l'attirant, viens, viens, le fond est par ici…

Après l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue, il ne lui restait que le toucher de ces enlacements jaloux, le goût du sel sur sa langue et ses lèvres.

La brûlure dans sa poitrine.

Où est le fond ?

Trop loin - remonter…

Mais les bras ne le laissaient plus partir, trop tard, (tu es à moi, à moi), et des doigts sur sa gorge se mirent à l'étrangler (tu ne partiras pas), et il perdit conscience de la Terre et du Ciel, du Fond et de la Surface, luttant contre les bras possessifs et jaloux (tu es à moi) qui alourdissaient son corps – plus d'air – les doigts qui glissent dans sa bouche, rampent dans sa gorge, brûlent la poitrine, lui attrapent le cœur…

Et soudain le fond, le sable sous sa tête (tu vois, je t'y ai amené), le sable dans sa main, serrer le sable, la preuve, j'ai réussi, ne m'envoyez plus au fond… (tu ne remonteras plus)

Heero ouvre les yeux, la surface est au-dessus de lui, comme le ciel, une tache de soleil. Quelque chose vient vers lui, la Mort sûrement, pour l'emporter, la Mort qui lui prend le bras pour l'arracher à l'étreinte de l'océan.

Avant de perdre conscience, Heero sourit, apaisé.

La Mort avait le visage de Duo.

***

 

La première chose qu'il retrouva fut le toucher, quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres, l'air dans ses poumons qui faisaient lâcher prise aux doigts glacés, qui lui fit cracher l'eau qui l'avait possédée. La seconde fut le goût du sel sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne sut pas définir mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. La troisième, l'odeur familière de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, une odeur réconfortante, rassurante. La quatrième, une voix chaude, inquiète, désespérée, connue, qui prononçait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Puis, il entrouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de quelqu'un qu'il… aimait ? De quelqu'un qui le rassurait, tout allait bien, il était là…

Enfin, il prit conscience qu'il était en vie, que c'était le goût de Duo sur ses lèvres, l'odeur de Duo, la voix de Duo, le visage de Duo, et qu'il l'appelait.

C'était la bouche de Duo sur la sienne, c'étaient les bras de Duo autour de lui.

— D…uo…

— Heero ! Espèce de…de… you fucking bastard ! you…you…goddammit to fucking hell, you scared me to death !! I should kill you !!

Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid, Duo s'était remis à sa langue maternelle et Heero ferma les yeux avec un soupir douloureux, les poumons encore brûlants. Duo le serra contre lui, et inconsciemment, le Japonais appuya la tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

— Heero, nom de Dieu, on n'a pas idée de se noyer à quatre mètres de profondeur ! Pourquoi t'es pas remonté ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sentait au creux de sa main la poignée de sable qu'il avait refusé de lâcher, même au fin fond de son inconscience.

Il avait gardé le sable, cette fois. Duo… Duo était venu le chercher. Duo ne l'avait pas laissé dans les bras des profondeurs…

 Soudain il n'avait plus peur. Les profondeurs ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui, Duo était là.

Et il garderait la poignée de sable. Il la montrerait au docteur J, qui lui avait interdit de replonger sous l'eau après cet incident lors de son entraînement où il était resté coincé au fond de l'eau et qui l'avait tellement marqué qu'il ne pouvait mettre la tête sous l'eau sans perdre connaissance.

Mais Duo avait vaincu les profondeurs.

— Duo…

Heero n'avait fait que murmurer son nom, mais l'Américain sursauta. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'intonation qui lui serrait la gorge et lui pinçait douloureusement le cœur.

De… de la tendresse ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait de la tendresse ?

Il l'avait dit comme on prononce le nom d'un être chéri.

— Heero, répondit calmement Duo.

Le Japonais laissa un sourire jouer au coin de ses lèvres puis perdit de nouveau connaissance, mais plus d'épuisement que d’autre chose.

Sa main s'ouvrit, lâchant les quelques grains de sable qu'il tenait, et ils se perdirent au milieu des milliards d'autres qui peuplaient la plage. Puis les doigts de Heero se resserrèrent sur la tunique trempée de Duo.

Duo le serra dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'au refuge pour le déposer sur son lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, refusant de le quitter une seule seconde. Il avait eu trop peur, trop peur de le perdre. Mais Heero avait de nouveau prouvé qu'il était immortel.

Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux de toute la nuit, s'assurant qu'il respirait, que tout allait bien.

Le lendemain matin, Heero était redevenu lui-même, ne faisant aucune allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et pour une fois Duo laissa courir, trop incertain de ce qui était exactement arrivé, ne voulant pas se donner trop d'espoir, mais ne voulant pas le perdre totalement non plus. Il n'était pas fou. Ce ton de voix que Heero avait eu, cette façon de s'accrocher à lui…

Ils rejoignirent Quatre comme si de rien n'était, partirent pour la mission, et Heero ne fit pas plus attention à lui que d'habitude.

Mais le Japonais avait beau faire, Duo maintenant était sûr d'une chose.

Heero n'était pas si indifférent qu'il le laissait croire.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la base d'OZ, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il fit signe à Quatre que tout allait bien et entra dans l'eau.

Après cette mission… après cette mission, il parlerait à Heero.

Et avec un sourire, Duo s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'océan.


	6. Quoi qu'il arrive

[POV Duo]

 

Et je maintiens que j’aurais dû rester en back up.

Je vais regretter toute ma vie, pardon ma mort, d'avoir appris à nager, c'est vraiment con.

Quatre, tu prendras soin d’Hee-chan pour moi ? Il a tendance à mal dormir, il a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. Trowa, t’as intérêt à être gentil avec Quatre, un pilote en moins ça va lui faire du boulot en plus ! Wuffie tu vas enfin être tranquille. Hilde, je te lègue Deathscythe.

Heero, chuis désolé de pas t’avoir dit ce que je devais te dire. Quat avait raison, il faut faire les choses au moment où on doit les faire. Continue à sortir de ta coquille sans moi, mon escargot préféré. Je te regarderai de loin…

Solo, t’as intérêt à avoir préparé le terrain, j’arrive !

Je vais pas pleurer. Putain, c’est trop con quand même, de crever comme ça ! Tant pis. Au moins, ninmu kanryu. Toutes les Mobile Dolls vont exploser avec moi. Heero sera fier de moi. Vraiment dommage que j'ai pas le temps de sortir de la base…

Je ferme les yeux, je veux pas voir cette foutue Mobile Doll, une bombe ambulante dont je suis l’unique ennemi, j’attends l’impact, y’a plus que ça à faire.

Je veux pas mourir.

Je serre les dents. Je vais pas pleurer.

Plus que quelques secondes.

Je prend ma croix, l’embrasse. « Pardonnez mes péchés et protégez les autres pour moi. » C’est tout ce qu’il y a à dire. Le reste n’a pas d’importance.

L’explosion, ma tête cogne contre quelque chose.

Shinigami is dead, vivent les Gundam Boys !

 

***

 

J’entends des voix, venues de très loin. Mal au crâne. Pourquoi j’ai mal comme ça ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui cause ? Quatre ? c’est la voix de Quatre... Il est mort aussi, ou...c’est moi qui suis en vie ?

Putain, chuis vivant !

— Promets-moi d’aller voir Sally ! Je peux rien faire de plus. Promets-le moi, tu entends ?

— Hn.

— Winner a raison, Yuy.

— J’irais voir Sally.

Hee-chan ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

J’ouvre les yeux. Tout est flou, mais je les reconnais, ils me tournent le dos. Eh, il en manque un...

— Ne bouge pas, Duo.

Ah, Trowa. Il était derrière moi.

— Duo ! !

Quatre. Une tornade blonde me tombe dessus. T’inquiète, chuis en vie... Comment chuis en vie, au fait ? Wu Fei s’approche aussi, mais c’est qu’il sourirait presque ! T’es content de me voir, Wuwu ? Moi aussi je t’aime !

— Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

— T’aurais pas du Doliprane ? je demande.

Quatre se met à rire, Wu Fei lève les yeux au ciel. Je m’aime aussi. Où est Heero ? J’essaye de me redresser, mais Trowa m’aplatit sur le matelas. Ouch. Brute !

— Qu’essycépassé ? Oùcékonnè ? 

— Un refuge près de Londres. Tu nous as fait peur, dit Quatre.

—Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, annonce Wu Fei.

Ce qui nous ramène à la question, comment chuis en vie ?

J’ouvre la bouche pour demander quand un bruit de pas attire mon attention. Heero entre dans mon champ de vision, il va sortir de la chambre. Eh, chuis blessé, il pourrait au moins venir me voir ! "Oh Duo, tu m’as fait tellement peur, ne recommence plus jamais, je serais toujours gentil avec toi maintenant, tu es un vrai héros !" Non ? Bon. On peut rêver !

Il se retourne, et je me fige. Son regard est glacé. Encore plus hostile qu’au début. Comme si j’étais un ennemi. Si une Mobile Doll avait un regard, ce serait celui-là.

Et j’ai l’impression de me recevoir la baffe de ma vie.

Heero sort, les autres gardent le silence.

— La mission ?

Ma voix s’étrangle.

Personne ne répond.

— La mission ? je répète, plus sèchement.

— Complètement ratée, répond Wu Fei comme à regret.

C’est pour ça que tu m’en veux, Heero ? Parce que j’ai foutu la mission en l’air ? Je comprend pas... Je... C’est pas normal qu’il soit aussi froid... pour ça... seulement... Bon sang, on est amis et sur le point de…C’est pas une putain de mission qui a mal tournée qui va tout changer, hein ?

Dis-moi que j’ai pas rêvé... dis-moi qu’on est amis... Heero...

— Pourtant... La Doll devait exploser... avec moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Quatre détourne les yeux, les autres se taisent. Trowa regarde Quatre d’un air de reproche clair. J’ai loupé quelque chose. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, putain ? ?! !

Je demande des explications, mais aucun d’eux ne veut parler.

— Je veux voir Heero. 

— Il est parti, murmure Quatre.

— Parti ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

— Une mission envoyée par le docteur J.

— Le docteur J ?

Depuis qu’ils se sont réunis, les profs ne nous donnent plus du tout de missions individuellement. Je comprends pas, je suis complètement paumé. Et personne ne veut m’expliquer. Heero...

 

***

 

Heero posa le menton sur ses genoux repliés, le regard fixé sur l'écran bleu de son ordinateur portable. Attendant le message qui décidera de son avenir.

 _Au mieux_ elle _me tue_ , pensa-t-il. _Au pire_ _elle me fait recommencer l'entraînement._

Un bip le fit sursauter, et le visage du docteur J apparut à l'écran. Heero se leva et salua son mentor avec respect.

— J'ai intercepté ton rapport, dit l'homme cybernétique. Elle ne le recevra pas.

Heero perdit toute contenance et fixa J d'un air sidéré.

— C'est la seule et unique fois que je le ferais, prévint le scientifique. Ce genre d'erreur ne doit pas se renouveler, tu entends ?

Heero, la gorge serrée par le soulagement, hocha la tête.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Cela ne se reproduira pas. J'ai réglé le problème.

Satisfait, J éteignit l'écran et Heero ferma les yeux. _Réglé le problème, hein…_

***

 

Les jours passèrent, sans nouvelle d’Heero.

Duo ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il lui en veuille à cause de la mission, ça le rendait malade. Il pensait vraiment être plus qu’un simple copilote qu’il supportait parce que ce sont les ordres. Il se sentait trahi et avait beau essayer de comprendre, n'y arrivait pas.

— C'était quoi, tous ces moments qu'on a partagé ? Rien du tout ? Il a joué la comédie ?

Je peux pas y croire. Et puis je ne comprends pas comment la mission a pu foirer !

Encore furieux, il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter, et surprit Quatre sur le canapé, l'air triste et contrarié.

Il n'eut pas le temps de signaler sa présence que Trowa débarqua. Ok. Valait mieux ne plus bouger.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit le brun.

Quatre soupira, et Trowa s'assit à côté de lui.

— Tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est à eux de régler ça.

— Mais c'est tellement stupide ! répliqua le petit blond. Je ne supporte pas cette situation. Si seulement Heero avait accepté de s'expliquer !

— Je le comprends un peu, dit Trowa. Ça s'arrangera.

— Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Ils sont tellement têtus tous les deux…

Trowa savait que Quatre s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir parler. Heero leur avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, et le regard qu'il avait, son regard habituel mais avec une pointe de terreur dissimulée, les avait convaincus de garder le silence. Trowa ressentait le même dilemme que Quatre : quoi qu'ils fassent, ils trahissaient un ami pour un autre…

Et sous le regard stupéfait de Duo, il prit Quatre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Duo se sentit soudain seul.

_Je voudrais… Je voudrais que ce soit Heero et moi sur ce canapé. Je voudrais ne m'être jamais réveillé de ce rêve._

Le lendemain, tout le monde se sépara. Duo rejoignit Hilde et passa quelque jours avec elle. Au moins, elle, elle ne lui prenait pas la tête.

Et puis un ordre de mission fut envoyé, en code d'urgence, sur la fréquence de tous les pilotes. Un ordre de mission venu d'Heero, daté de quelques secondes plus tôt. Ça c'était l'une des choses nouvelles, chez lui. Avant, il aurait préféré s'autodétruire plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Après un instant d'hésitation, Duo ouvrit le message. Sur l'écran, quelques mots efficaces, du Heero tout craché :

« 01 demande assistance immédiate point 45, refuge de code 756. »

Il avait à peine fini de lire que trois nouveaux messages apparurent.

« 04 hors zone atteignable. Désolé. Bonne chance, 01 »

« 03 en mission. »

« 05 hors zone atteignable. »

_Il reste plus que moi. Enfin une occasion de coincer Heero._

— 02 en chemin. Serais sur place d'ici vingt minutes. Over.

— Tu t'en vas, alors ?

Duo sursauta et se tourna vers Hilde.

— Ouais. L'est temps de jouer le preux chevalier !

— Bizarre, j'ai du mal à voir Heero en demoiselle en détresse !

Du se mit à rire, puis l'embrassa avant de partir sans perdre de temps.

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hee-chan, va falloir qu'on cause._

***

 

Heero reçut les réponses à sa demande d'assistance sans sourciller. Le regard froid, le visage composé, il se tourna vers Relena qui n'en pouvait plus d'inquiétude.

— Il faut que tu partes.

— Hors de question ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tout ce sang… Mon Dieu, Heero, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut te soigner !

Le Japonais détourna la tête. Rien à faire. La princesse était une vraie tête de mule. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle l'avait retrouvée.

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans le refuge et de s'écrouler sur le canapé mité qu'elle était arrivée, et après les cris de terreur d'usage, elle avait insisté pour qu'il demande de l'aide. Sally était hors de portée. Le mieux à faire était de contacter l'un des pilotes.

Comme par hasard, seul Duo était assez proche.

Vingt minutes passèrent, vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Heero essaya de rester conscient. Le bavardage inquiet de Relena l'aida remarquablement dans cette tache. Personne ne pouvait dormir quand une voix pareille vous perçait les oreilles. La princesse lui racontait avec fierté comment elle avait découvert le refuge, grâce à ses contacts dans la Résistance, et Heero pensa qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à Noin la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Elle devrait mieux surveiller Relena, et ne pas la laisser fouiller à sa guide dans les dossiers de la Résistance. Sans parler de la laisser partir à sa recherche. Elle pourrait se faire tuer et c’était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin !

Enfin, Heero entendit le bruit d'un MS approchant, et deux minutes plus tard, Duo entrait dans le refuge en sifflotant.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Relena, puis Heero allongé sur le canapé, pâle et ensanglanté.

— Explications ? demanda-t-il.

— Duo, Heero est blessé ! Vite, il faut…

— Blessé ? la coupa l'Américain.

— Une balle dans le flan, rapporta Heero d'un ton plat. Elle n'est pas ressortie.

Sans perdre de temps, Duo s'approcha de lui et sortit un couteau pour déchirer le débardeur d'Heero, ne comprenant pas comment une seule balle pouvait mettre à terre le Perfect Soldier. Heero tenta de se redresser, mais retomba tout de suite, et Duo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits à la quantité de sang qui apparaissait.

Tout ça avec une seule balle ?! Quelque chose n'était pas clair…

Relena le fixait avec inquiétude, et Duo, sans un mot découpa le débardeur. Il dût s'arrêter pour respirer en voyant la blessure, sentant la panique lui monter à la gorge devant le trou noir de sang qu'Heero avait au côté.

Relena poussa un cri d'horreur et se retourna, une main devant la bouche.

— Heero, commença Duo sans s'occuper d'elle. Je peux savoir comment une *seule* balle t'a foutu dans un état pareil ?

Heero ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, de la sueur sur son front pâle. Il avala sa salive, et Duo retint le mouvement de poser une main sur sa joue pour le réconforter.

Il se pencha sur la blessure, intrigué face aux traces de points de suture qu'il y avait autour du trou. Avec surprise, il reconnut la façon de recoudre particulière à Quatre, et au même instant, le souvenir de sa voix lors de son réveil, trois semaines plus tôt, lui revint. _Promets-moi d’aller voir Sally ! Je peux rien faire de plus. Promets-le moi, tu entends ?_

Heero avait été blessé lors de cette mission, et Quatre l'avait soigné comme il pouvait. Mais il n'était pas allé voir Sally, la blessure ne devait pas avoir correctement cicatrisé, et la balle avait dû la rouvrir, en rajoutant des dégâts.

— Imbécile, marmonna Duo, en colère contre Heero. Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Sally ? t'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es, maintenant ?  
— Pas le temps, rétorqua Heero d'une voix épuisée.

S'il n'avait pas été blessé, Duo l'aurait secoué comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

— Eh bien tant pis pour toi, dit-il. Va falloir que je m'en occupe. Et ça va pas faire du bien ! Parfois je me demande si t'es pas purement et simplement masochiste…

— QUOI ? s'écria Relena, et Duo qui l'avait complètement oubliée sursauta brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital immédiatement !! Il faut qu'il soit soigné correctement !

Duo la regarda comme si il lui était poussé une corne sur la tête.

— A l'hôpital ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. A l'hôpital ! Tu es folle ?

— Je ne te permets pas…!

— A l'hôpital ! Et comment tu vas expliquer qu'il se balade avec une balle dans le corps ? Et où est-ce que tu veux trouver un hôpital qui accepte un type sans identité sans se poser de question ? Bon Dieu, on est en guerre ! OZ est partout, contrôle tout ! Tu veux pas non plus accrocher un signal lumineux au-dessus de Heero indiquant "rebelle", tant qu'on y est ? A l'hôpital, non, mais je rêve…

Relena en resta bouche bée. Ça devait être la première fois qu'elle voyait Duo dans cet état. Et aussi vexée qu'elle pouvait être par son discours, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, et que sa suggestion était complètement déplacée.

— Mais, il faut le soigner, dit-elle quand même.

— C'est ce qu'on va faire, déclara Duo d’un ton plus calme. Puisque tu es là, autant te rendre utile. Va chercher de quoi le soigner.

Relena faillit protester au ton autoritaire de Duo, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais un coup d'œil à l'état d'Heero la réduisit au silence.

— De quoi tu as besoin ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Bandages et compresses, beaucoup. Du coton, aussi. De l'alcool ou du désinfectant, ce que tu trouves. Le reste, je saurais me débrouiller.

— Je me dépêche, dit-elle en sortant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, je reviens !

Duo secoua la tête en marmonnant entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers le blessé. Heero avait fermé les yeux. Le regard du garçon natté s'adoucit et il posa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur. Le brun était brûlant. "Génial, voilà que tu nous fais de la fièvre !" soupira-il avant de retirer sa veste et d'en déchirer un morceau afin d'éponger le sang. Heero ne réagit pas, mais Duo savait qu'il était conscient.

— Essaye de ne pas dormir pour le moment, dit-il doucement. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là, la princesse ?

— …m'a…trouvé…

— J'aimerai savoir comment elle fait. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un radar. Un radar spécial Heero. Ou c'est peut-être elle, le radar.

— …ba…ka…

Duo sourit, il avait l'impression d'un brusque retour à la normale. Comme si l'attitude de Heero ces derniers temps n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  Il caressa le front de Heero passant parfois les doigts dans ses cheveux. La respiration difficile du Japonais était la seule indication de la souffrance qu'il endurait.

Il sembla reprendre conscience brusquement et entrouvrit les yeux.

— Ne… fais pas… ça… murmura-t-il du ton le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait prendre, ce qui n'était pas très effrayant vu l'état dans lequel il était .

— De quoi ? demanda le pilote de Deathscythe en écartant tendrement une mèche collée par la sueur.

— Ça…! fit Heero en serrant les dents.

Une espèce de brume traversa son regard et il referma les yeux.

— J'ai… dit… au docteur J…

Inspiration.

—… que je… ne recom…

Inspiration.

—…cerais pas…

Duo se pencha un peu sur lui. Heero devrait _vraiment_ avoir mal, ou alors la fièvre était plus importante qu'il ne le pensait. Sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé échapper ça !

— Que tu ne recommencerais pas quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Mais Heero fronça les sourcils, semblant réaliser qu'il parlait un peu trop, et ne répondit pas. Duo allait poser une autre question, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— J'ai tout ! cria presque Relena avant de s'immobiliser, terrorisée en sentant une lame froide contre sa gorge.

— Bon sang, fit Duo en reculant, tu te sens bien ?

— C'est moi qui devrait poser la question ! On n'a pas idée d'attaquer les gens comme ça !

— Et on n'a surtout pas idée de débarquer sans prévenir, rétorqua le pilote furieux. Tu aurais pu être n'importe qui !

Relena lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se précipiter près d'Heero avec son sac.

— Me voilà, Heero ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre !

— Gnagnagna, marmonna Duo en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Il prit le sac et sortit les bandages, et surtout l'alcool. Pendant que Relena s'inquiétait d'Heero, lui désinfectait son couteau, et sortait d'une petite sacoche du fil et une aiguille, qu'il trempa également dans l'alcool.

— Je ne te recommande pas de rester, princesse, dit-il tranquillement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air de défi.

— Je ne m'éloignerai pas d'Heero !

— Comme tu veux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le couteau.

— Lui retirer la balle, puis le recoudre.

— Mais… mais tu es médecin ?

— Non.

— Comment tu veux…!  
Puis, horrifiée, elle réalisa soudain :

— Sans… sans anesthésie ?

Duo regarda Heero, et celui-ci avait les yeux entrouverts. Leur regard se croisa, et le coin de la bouche du Japonais se leva en une sorte de sourire secret et amusé. Duo sourit à son tour.

— Maintenant tu peux dormir, Hee-chan, murmura-t-il.

— Hee-chan…? répéta Relena, déroutée.

— C'est parti.

Avec appréhension, la jeune reine de Sank regarda Duo approcher son couteau de la blessure, puis la lame mordre cruellement dans la chair déjà maltraitée. Heero ne sursauta même pas, mais Relena étouffa un cri d'horreur et ferma les yeux.

Duo, le visage de pierre, continua à déchirer la peau, les yeux fixés sur le sang. La respiration d'Heero se fit plus lourde, et l'Américain sentit de la sueur lui couler sur le front.

— …droite… fit soudain Heero d'une voix rauque.

Duo hocha la tête et coupa un peu plus sur la droite, priant pour que la balle ne soit pas plus loin. Relena était tombée à genoux et se mordait les lèvres, presque en larmes.

— Trouvée, murmura Duo en sentant le métal de la balle cogner contre son couteau. Hee-chan, ce serait vraiment le temps de tomber dans les pommes, maintenant.

Heero ne répondit pas, et l'autre garçon soupira avant de s'enduire les mains d'alcool. Relena lâcha un cri de détresse et se détourna tandis que Duo faisait entrer deux doigts dans la chair déchirée. 

Cette fois, Heero sursauta et serra les dents, pâle comme la Lune. Duo garda son sang-froid, jusqu'à toucher la balle. Ecartant un peu les chairs, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et la tira d'un coup sec. Cette fois, Heero lâcha un cri de souffrance, et Relena, n'en pouvant plus, courut à l'extérieur.

— Ça va aller, Hee-chan, c'est presque fini…

Duo posa la balle par terre et entreprit de recoudre la plaie comme il pouvait, s'aidant de désinfectant et du coton. Il appliqua les compresses immédiatement après et s'empressa de faire le bandage, priant pour que le sang coagule très vite.

— Ça y'est, murmura-t-il, les mains soudain tremblantes. Essaye de dormir, maintenant. Je vais appeler Sally pour qu'elle vienne le plus vite possible. Et si tu tentes de te lever, je te promets que je t'attache, ok ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il devait déjà être inconscient. Relena revint, pâle, puis s'assit à côté de lui, regardant Duo d'un air accusateur, comme si le garçon natté avait pris un plaisir pervers à faire souffrir Heero.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il va s’en sortir ? demanda-t-elle finalement, le visage anxieux et pâle.

— Il a vu pire, répondit Duo. Ça ira. Je vais aller demander de l’aide. S’il fait mine de bouger, assomme-le !

Relena le dévisagea avec de grand yeux, mais Duo lui fit un clin d’œil et elle se détendit. Elle posa une main sur le front de Heero, essuyant la sueur.

Duo haussa les épaules avec une pointe de jalousie et prit l'ordinateur portable de Heero avant d'aller dans la chambre d'à côté, pressé de contacter Sally, inquiet pour le brun.

Mais il s'était à peine connecté que l'écran sauta, et l'image du docteur. J apparut.

— Heero, qu'est-ce que… MAXWELL ????!!!!

— Hello !

— MAXWELL !! Espèce de sale petite peste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

— Euh…

Duo et J ne s'étaient jamais parfaitement entendus, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui ait pu mettre le scientifique dans un état de fureur pareil.

L'image de J fut poussé, et G apparut à sa place, tout sourire.

— Duo, gamin, comment tu vas ?

— Euh… bien ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Ah oui, toutes mes félicitations ! lança G joyeusement. Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour réussir à déstabiliser le Perfect Soldier ! Je vais pouvoir me moquer de J pendant dix ans !

— Pardon ?! Euh, je crois que j'ai loupé un passage de l'histoire, là. Quelqu'un pourrait rembobiner et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— Tu n’es pas au courant ? fit G, surpris. La mission ratée du mois dernier ?

Duo se raidit.

— Non, justement, dit-il sèchement. On m'a un peu laissé de côté sur ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

G garda le silence quelques instants avant de dire qu'il allait lui envoyer le rapport. Dix secondes plus tard, le rapport se téléchargeait, et au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait, le choc se montrait sur le visage de Duo, tandis que ses sourcils remontaient jusqu'en haut de son crâne.

— Je rêve, murmura-t-il. C'est pas possible… Ce rapport… C'est Heero qui l'a écrit ?

— Oui, acquiesça G.

L'image de J revint et il lança un regard furieux au pilote natté.

— Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver, si elle apprend ça ? Elle va ordonner que son entraînement soit repris, et ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai besoin d'un pilote, moi, pas d'un robot incapable de penser par lui-même ! Alors maintenant tu restes loin de lui et tu lui fiches la paix !

L'écran s'éteignit, et la communication fut coupée, empêchant Duo de savoir qui était "elle", mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait.

Heero lui avait sauvé la vie.

Nom de Dieu. Heero avait coupé l'alimentation des Mobile Dolls et avait pris le coup destiné à Duo, puis l'avait sorti de la base avant que tout OZ ne rapplique.

Ce n'était pas Duo qui avait foutu la mission en l'air.

C'était Heero.

Pour lui sauver la vie.

Voilà qui expliquait son attitude des dernières semaines. Il avait paniqué… Il… Oh, merde, il lui avait sauvé la vie !

Soudain rempli d'un mélange d'exaltation et de terreur, Duo se précipita dans la salle principale où Heero reposait, et reçut un nouveau regard meurtrier de la part de Relena, furieuse du bruit qu'il faisait.

— Heero ! appela Duo en la poussant sans ménagement. Heero…

— Duo, tais-toi, il se repose !

Mais Heero ne dormait pas, et Duo le savait. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes de sommeil chez son ami.

— Heero, imbécile…! Crétin ! C'est qui le baka, cette fois ? Heero…

Relena, stupéfaite, vit Duo poser une main sur le front du jeune Japonais et le regarder d'un air à la fois effrayé et… tendre ?

— Heero… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Non, non, ne me le dis pas, je veux pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Ça n'arrivera plus, Heero, je te le promets… Plus jamais. Je ne te ferais plus jamais faire ça. Quoi qu'il arrive. Mais Heero, fuir c'est pas la solution ! Ecoute-moi… On fait un nouveau deal, ok ? Laissons tout redevenir comme avant. On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission. Je te promets que je ne me mettrais plus en danger ! En échange, me fuis plus, ok ? Mais pas que ça. On n'en parlera plus, à une condition : promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu survivras. Qu'on atteigne la fin de la guerre tous les deux. Et seulement alors on reprendra cette discussion.

Relena avait écouté avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais sentant que le ton de voix de Duo n'était pas tout à fait normal, et que quelque chose d'important se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Heero ? S'il te plaît.

Heero ne dit rien. Mais Duo sentit soudain les doigts faibles du Japonais effleurer les siens, et ce fut toute la réponse qu'il lui fallait.

— Merci, murmura-t-il heureux et soulagé.

Sans s'occuper de Relena, il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de Heero, puis se releva, déterminé.

Ça ne devait plus arriver. Plus jamais il ne devait mettre Heero en danger.

Ils devaient survivre à la guerre.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et alors là…

Duo sourit et ferma les yeux.


	7. Le procès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la guerre.

Sank, 15h13.

La salle n'est pas grande, mais pleine. Des fauteuils sont alignés devant une estrade où une longue table avec cinq micros ont été installés.

J'ai été fouillé à l'entrée : pas d'appareil photos, monsieur ! Seulement mon crayon et un carnet de note. On a vérifié que je ne cachais pas de caméra ou de micro pour enregistrer leurs voix, et bien sûr, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été le seul journaliste à avoir eu la permission d'assister au procès, c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas dessiner même avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Pas de risque de faire leur portrait.

Et bien sûr, l'article sera vérifié, tous les noms effacés.

Leur sécurité passe avant tout, et j'ai hâte de voir le visage de ces garçons !

La liste des invités est impressionnante : tous les dirigeants des Colonies sont là, ainsi que les plus grandes personnalités terriennes. On retrouve au premier rang la vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères et Reine de Sank, Son Altesse Relena Darlian-Peacecraft qui s'entretient avec Dorothy Catalonia. A côté, Sylvia Noventa elle-même, puis Lady Une des Preventers, le frère de la reine, Milliardo Peacecraft, qui doit se sentir bien seul au milieu de cette assemblée féminine, et sur une bonne partie des sièges suivants, quelques unes des sœurs Winner ! La rumeur qui prétend que Quatre Raberba Winner, le Golden Boy des Colonies, serait l'un des pilotes semble se confirmer.

Sur le dernier siège, une ravissante jeune fille inconnue que l'on m'indique comme Catherine Bloom, la sœur de l'un des pilotes. Enfin, la très controversée Anna Santon, directrice de la Société pour la Recherche de l'Evolution Humaine, dont la beauté n'égale que la froideur.

La porte s'ouvre et le brouhaha se calme. Mon excitation par contre augmente : une porte s'ouvre, et une tête blonde passe à travers l’ouverture.

Quatre Winner, évidemment.

Le jeune homme, qui a bien grandi depuis sa dernière apparition en public il y a trois ans, sourit poliment, répond au salut de ses sœurs, puis traverse la porte en faisant signe aux autres d'avancer.

Un grand jeune homme châtain au visage calme et aux yeux verts le suit de près. Le sourire discret qu'il adresse à Catherine Bloom m'incite à croire qu'il s'agit de son frère. Comme Quatre Winner, il ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans.

Mais la surprise, c'est le pilote suivant : Chang Wu Fei lui-même, le dernier héritier du Clan du Dragon ! Je le reconnais pour l'avoir déjà vu lors d'un article que j'ai fait sur leurs origines. Il n'a pas changé, son visage est fermé et digne.

Le quatrième pilote s'avance, un garçon coiffé d'une surprenante et très longue natte, au sourire ravi. Il est habillé comme un pasteur et ses yeux pétillent en regardant l'assemblée, comme si tout ça l'amusait grandement.

Il commence à s'avancer puis s'arrête et se retourne en fronçant les sourcils vers la porte. Il a l'air d'attendre, puis comme rien ne vient, croise les bras en tapant du pied. Quatre Winner se retient de rire, Chang Wu Fei lève les yeux au ciel et le frère de Catherine Bloom cache un sourire.

Finalement, notre jeune pasteur repasse la porte et revient en tirant par la main le cinquième pilote dont les yeux marine ont quelque chose d'un revolver en train de se décharger. C'est un garçon brun, aux cheveux désordonnés, qui a sûrement une origine asiatique. Il s'arrête, oblige l'autre à le lâcher puis va s'asseoir très dignement entre Quatre Winner et Chang Wu Fei.

Le garçon natté s'approche alors et demande quelque chose à l’héritier Winner qui sourit et lui laisse sa place. Le jeune homme aux yeux revolver lance un regard meurtrier au jeune pasteur pas du tout impressionné qui lui fait un grand sourire.

Puis le regard presque indigné du brun se tourne vers le public, passe sans s'arrêter devant Milliardo Peacecrafr, salue d'un signe de tête Sylvia Noventa et la reine de Sank qui lui adresse un sourire radieux, puis Lady Une, fait une pause sur Catherine Bloom qui lui sourit avec une pointe d'affection, et enfin s'arrête sur Anna Santon.

Quelque chose passe entre eux, et le jeune Asiatique se raidit comme un piquet, son visage devient froid comme la pierre. Anna Santon lui fait un petit sourire étrange, comme des félicitations, et il détourne la tête.

Le jeune pasteur lui effleure la main et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il hausse les épaules et se redresse sur sa chaise.

Le procès peut commencer.

Oh, bien sûr, personne ici ne parle de procès. Il n'y a pas de juge, pas d'avocat, pas de témoin officiels. Mais c'est bien d'un procès qu'il s'agit, le procès de ces cinq jeune hommes, pilotes des plus puissantes armures mobiles existantes, les Gundams. Le procès de cinq garçons, même pas des adultes, qui ont mis fin à la guerre et pourtant vont devoir rendre des comptes.

On leur demande de se présenter sous leurs noms « de guerre ».

— Quatre Winner, dit celui-ci sans perdre son sourire.

— Trowa Barton, répond le grand brun calmement.

— Chang Wu Fei.

— Duo Maxwell ! Je cours, je me cache, mais je mens jamais ! claironne le pasteur avec enthousiasme, ce qui lui vaut un coup d'œil agacé de ses deux voisins.

— Heero Yuy, dit le garçon aux yeux revolver, provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez les dirigeants des Colonies.

Etrange nom de guerre, prendre celui d'un pacifiste !

— Et vos véritables noms ? demande quelqu'un.

Quatre, Wu Fei et Duo répondent par les mêmes.

— Sans-Nom, fait Trowa, mais un regard furieux de sa sœur le fait sursauter. Euh, Trowa Bloom, corrige-t-il vite.

— Zéro Un, répond « Heero Yuy » d'un ton indifférent.

Zéro Un. Quelle peut bien être l'histoire de cet enfant pour que son nom soit un nombre ? Duo lui fait à peu près le même regard que Catherine à Trowa, mais « Zéro Un » ne répond pas et ses yeux se posent de nouveau furtivement sur Anna Santon.

Ces deux là se connaissent, pas de doute.

Les questions fusent, techniques et moins techniques.

Nos jeunes pilotes sont des pros du camouflage, possèdent plusieurs identités. Les missions leur étaient envoyés par informatique, et ils étaient en lien avec la Résistance qui les a beaucoup aidés. Toute question plus personnelle, sur leur enfance par exemple, se voit détournée ou reste purement et simplement sans réponse.

Mais le plus intéressant sont les relations entre les cinq garçons. Après une petite heure d'observation et de réflexion sur leurs réponses, je comprends mieux la dynamique de leur groupe.

Quatre Winner est le leader, s'il y a un leader. C'est lui qui répond à la plupart des questions, et parfois les autres le regardent avant de parler, comme pour être sûrs de son approbation. Apparemment c'est aussi le stratège du groupe. C'est lui qui concevait la plupart des plans.

Trowa Bloom, près de lui, le couve des yeux comme pour surveiller que tout va bien. Une sorte de garde du corps ! Il parle peu, mais répond aux questions sans rechigner, de même que Chang Wu Fei qui pourtant n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là.

Duo Maxwell, lui, semble être le joyeux drille. Il plaisante, rit, et ne semble pas du tout dérangé d'être ici. Avec Quatre Winner, c'est lui qui répond le plus aux questions, et qui détend l'atmosphère quand elle devient trop lourde.

A ses côtés, Heero par contre ne parle pas du tout. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'est présenté, et si quelqu'un a l'air de vouloir être ailleurs, c'est lui, plus encore que Chang Wu Fei. Quand on fait attention, on se rend compte que Duo répond à sa place, comme s'il le protégeait, et détourne l'attention dès qu'elle se fixe sur le jeune Asiatique ; mais pas pour se faire remarquer, juste pour qu'on laisse son ami tranquille.

Leurs mains se frôlent assez souvent, et l'on ne peut s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose les lie. Quelques chose de vraiment spécial. L’affection entre eux est presque palpable…

Enfin, quelqu'un pose la question que tout le monde redoutait et attendait :

— Lequel d'entre vous a assassiné le maréchal Noventa ?

Les cinq garçons se figent, et Heero répond calmement :

— C'est moi.

Immédiatement, les quatre autres se lèvent et l'entourent en regardant celui qui a posé la question d'un air meurtrier. On assiste à la construction d'un véritable mur de protection autour de Heero, et la nature de leur lien à tous les cinq devient plus clair.

Ils se sont sauvés mutuellement la vie plusieurs fois, ils ont combattu ensemble, ont souffert ensemble.

Ils sont plus que compagnons de guerre, plus qu'amis, plus que frères. Aucun d'eux ne laisserait tomber les autres, plutôt mourir.

Cette démonstration d'amour et de force est impressionnante pour nous qui vivons dans un monde édulcoré, et mon respect pour eux se renforce.

Ils sont si jeunes…

Le joyeux Duo s'est assombri d'un coup et son regard a quelque chose de terrifiant, plus rien en commun avec ce qu'il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il a pris la main de Heero et semble prêt à tuer s'il le fallait.

— Heero n'a pas assassiné Noventa tout seul, dit-il d'une voix qui fait froid dans le dos. Son seul défaut c'est d'être le plus rapide. A quelques secondes près, je le faisais à sa place.   
Quatre et Trowa acquiescent.

— Nous avons tous été trompés, déclare l’héritier Winner d’un ton froid qui ne laisse aucun doute quand à sa qualité de leader. Ça n’aurait pas été Heero, ç’aurait été l’un de nous.

— Le vrai coupable, c'est moi, annonce Chang Wu Fei. Je savais que c'était un piège. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour les prévenir. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas perdu de temps.

— Aucun de nous n’avait pensé à vérifier l’information, ajoute Trowa Bloom d’une voix calme mais sans réplique. Nous somme tous également fautifs.

Celui qui a posé la question s'est enfoncé dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Sylvia Noventa leur fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête. Il semble que le cas du maréchal ait déjà été réglé entre eux et que ce monsieur n'a fait que rouvrir une plaie presque cicatrisée.

La suite est peu intéressante, plus personne n'ose vraiment poser de questions, même si les pilotes sont redevenus comme avant.

« Le procès » semble se terminer et les cinq garçons descendent de l'estrade. Je me glisse dans la foule pour les approcher, mais c'est presque impossible. Tout le monde les entoure, et c'est avec surprise que je vois Heero se dégager discrètement et se diriger vers la porte dont ils sont sortis. J'hésite à peine avant de le rejoindre, mais il n'est pas seul. Anna Santon est assise sur un fauteuil et semble l'attendre.

Je me fige, soit ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de ma présence, soit elle ne leur importe pas du tout.

— Alors, petit prince, te voilà devenu un héros, dit Anna Santon d'une voix amusée.

Ses yeux bleu glacé regardent Heero qui n'a pas répondu.

— Si j'avais su que mon petit prince terrifié par l'eau survivrait… ajoute-t-elle. Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Heero, le ton inexpressif.

— Juste te féliciter. Et te payer, évidemment.

Elle se lève, lui prend la main sans qu'il réagisse et pose une disquette sur sa paume.

— Dessus se trouve ton numéro de compte et ton code. Tu trouveras sur le compte les dédommagements que je te dois, ainsi que le salaire du docteur J, puisqu'il n'est plus là pour en profiter et que après tout, tu es son héritier, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? fait Heero d'un ton presque dégoûté.

Elle balaye l'air d'un air vague.

— Fais-en ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas, reprends – pardon, commence – tes études. Tu trouveras bien quoi en faire. La vie est chère de nos jours ! Envoie-moi une carte postale. Au revoir, petit prince.

Anna Santon sort en me souriant poliment et Heero reste au milieu de la pièce sans rien dire. Bien sûr, il sait que je suis là, mais il s'en fiche. Je ne suis pas important. Puis il fait demi-tour, me colle la disquette dans les mains et sort sans rien dire, mais l'air furieux. La voix de Duo Maxwell l'accueille,

— Hee-chan, t'étais où ? On récupère Hilde, Sally et Lu à la sortie et puis on va tous chez Quat faire la fête. Viens !

Quelques semaines ont passé, l'article n'est jamais paru. La censure pour la sécurité de nos héros était trop grande pour qu'il ait un intérêt quelconque.

J'ai cherché longtemps avant de retrouver la trace de Heero Yuy. Il vit dans une petite maison en France, sur la côte de Bretagne Nord avec Duo Maxwell. Il suit ses études tout en exécutant des missions pour les Preventers de temps en temps.

Je pense aux paroles d'Anna Santon, « mon petit prince terrifié par l'eau », et je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un qui a peur de l'eau irait s'installer au bord de la mer, et dans une région pluvieuse.

Encore un mystère dont je n'aurais jamais la clef, comme savoir ce qu’Anna Santon, directrice d'une société qui étudie les gênes humains, peut bien avoir à faire avec un soldat comme Heero Yuy.

Mais peu importe.

Et en lui postant ce paquet contenant la disquette qu'il m'a donné six mois plus tôt, je ne lui souhaite qu'une chose.

Sois heureux, petit prince.


End file.
